The Sapphire Chara
by murderouscat
Summary: Sawada Sora, daughter of Sawada Tsunayoshi, had recently moved to Seiyo gaining new friends and a new perception on life. She's still learning but she might end up a good Mafia Boss with Skye at her side watching over her along with her Shugo Chara. Male!AMU, bit OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 In my Heart

~~Someone's POV~~

I puffed out my cheeks giving off a pouting look as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I saw long orange-brown hair reaching to the smalls of my back and bright orange-brown eyes. I wasn't all that short but I was a bit tall for my age, being 10, around 154 cm. I would usually go by Sawada Sora but I liked using Sawada-Sasagawa Sora because Sasagawa was my Mom's name before marrying Dad. My reflection wasn't mimicking my expression instead it gave me a bored look "Sora please stop with the pouting" Skye said. Skye was like a split personality but I usually spoke to him in reflective areas but we had to be careful because others can see if the expressions are different on me and in a mirror. Skye's actual appearance was different but he used my own looks because I'd be weird to see a different face every time you look in the mirror.

"Skye, I don't want to move at all! Dad just told us we were going to out of nowhere!" I shouted tossing my arms in the air "At least you'll only be in elementary school for two years before going to middle school. You're a smart kid that was able to skip a few grades" Skye said leaning against his hand. My appearance faded in the mirror and was replaced with a long haired brown haired boy tied into a high ponytail and purple eyes. Skye was probably a year or two older than me but it was still strange for me to see him in the mirror like this. I chewed on my nails as I fingered a few strands of my hair "Think about it Sora, Seiyo is a good place so there shouldn't be anything wrong with staying there. Who knows we might be able to freely switch if we want to" Skye said "I guess...It's still a bit strange. I wonder how Aizen-sensei is" I said "I'm sure he's fine after all he is your Sensei as well as a Shinigami. We're lucky we aren't involved with it yet avoided getting our memories erased" Skye said grinning.

I nodded my head and there was a light knock on the door and I held up a cell phone as Skye quickly retreated to the back of my mind as my reflection in the mirror returned to normal reflecting my actions. The door opened and Mom peeked inside. My room was bare of anything except my desk that had my mirror and a few boxes scattered around filled with my things "Sora are you doing packing?" Mom asked smiling at me "Yes, Mom what's my school like?" I asked "Well it's a very large place and the uniforms are very cute but they sent you the boy's uniform by accident" Mom said a bit worried "Oh! That's fine!" I exclaimed waving my arms around and I accidentally let go of my phone tossing it in the air. I looked up to see it was headed straight for my face but I moved my head back letting it fall to the ground breaking it in half. Mom and I were silent for a few seconds before I picked it up and I gave her a sheepish look "Sorry" I said "It's fine but we better tell Tsu-kun about it" Mom said "I might need a replacement" I said.

The desk was placed into the moving truck and I held the small mirror in my hand as I got into the back of the truck after getting permission to. There wasn't enough room in the front so I decided to stay in the back, Mom couldn't drive at all, so I was sitting on my bed staring at my reflection in the mirror as Skye appeared once again. Boxes was all around me making it weird and a bit scary because I kept thinking a box might fall on me when I'm not paying attention "That reminds me, Sora. Why don't we switch every few days when we get there?" Skye asked smiling at me "I guess but how should we act? I want to make a good first impression" I said "How about coldly?" Skye asked "No" I said bluntly "I don't get why you always want to act differently in school" Skye said as I hugged my pillow "I was acting kind and sweet but I noticed most people took advantage of that so I want to act differently" I said.

Skye was thinking about this for a long time until he snapped his fingers finally thinking of something "How about a bit cold mixed with hidden kindness? You can just act like your bored most of the time" Skye suggested. "That sounds fine. If I act bored a lot people won't try to take advantage of that" I said nodding my head "Then you won't be forced to do things you don't want to do" Skye said. I smiled and we began to practice acting like that. I had my index fingers pressed against my temples as I gave off a confused look "Now that looks just funny" Skye said laughing at me. I stared at him crossing my arms "Now that's the look I wanted to see! Keep that up!" Skye exclaimed. Skye tried it as well and he was able to do it more easily then I ever could. I just looked at things with half lidded eyes and I kept my mouth in a straight line trying to surpass a laugh when Skye gave me funny looks. I gave up and started laughing so much I was actually crying.

~~Seiyo, Afternoon~~

I hopped out the back of the truck and onto the ground and I ran into the house looking around taking a peek into every room. The house had 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, kitchen, living room, a garden which I instantly fell in love with, and a basement that was extremely large and there were a lot of strange things in there. I helped up pack a few boxes for the living room and the kitchen. Mom left to go shopping so I left to go wander the area after changing my clothes into a pair of cargo pants and a short sleeved white shirt with my trademark Aquamarine stone that was held by a long sliver chain. I got it as a gift from Dad for my birthday, May fourth. I found my school as the students' was starting to leave. Most people looked at me as I tied my hair back into a low ponytail. I must have looked like a boy but I didn't mind all that much. I stuffed my hands into my pocket as I had my eyes half lidded with my mouth pursed into a straight line.

I turned and left without another word heading back home. I walked in and Mom was already back and everything was already out of the boxes. I felt a sweat drop falling down the back of my head as I walked up to my room to see the large things was in place but everything else was in boxes. I started to unpack my things taking time with the photos. I saw one taken of me and Skye, it was taken near a large mirror but you couldn't tell. Another was one when I was in Alice Academy before I 'lost' my Alice powers, I only grew white wings but it was nothing special. I acted like I lost my powers so I was able to leave after two years; it was all Yuuko's fault but I got out with Skye's help as my powers didn't transfer off to him. All my photos were placed above my bed which was right next to the sliding door leading to the balcony. I put away all my books onto the book shelf where I had a few knickknacks scattered around on the third shelf at eye level. My room was pretty gender neutral so it could belong to either a boy or a girl, Skye never lets me by things for my room if they're too girly but he never complains about my choice of clothing.

I dug into a random box only to get bitten by something and I screamed waving my arm around until it let go landing on my bed. I saw it was just a mouse that looked scared. I carefully held a hand out to it and it bit me again before running under my bed. I looked at Skye in my full sized mirror to see he was just standing there and he shrugged his shoulders "Just feed it some crackers or something" Skye said "Okay then. Can you stay in the mirror while I go get some?" I asked "Sure just be careful of mirrors you won't have a reflection if I stay" Skye said and I nodded my head before walking out the room to the kitchen. I peeked inside to see Mom was cutting something and I quietly tiptoed to the counter and I grabbed a few salted crackers and hard cookies before I snuck upstairs again. I put the crackers and cookies on a small napkin and I waited for the mouse to come out. I sat on the other end of the room waiting quietly when it did come out and it looked at me before munching on the crackers cautiously while staring at me "Are they good?" I asked scaring it making it drop the cracker it was eating. It looked like it was chocking and I quickly ran downstairs grabbed a glass of water before running back to my room to give it the water.

It stopped chocking and it looked at me before it started to eat again. I smiled and I gave it water every once I a while. It seemed to warm up to me easily as it crawled to my shoulder staying there. Skye smiled at me as the mouse's reflection was showing by being on his shoulder. It was a bit weird for me but it looked pretty cool. I lifted my bitten hand to the mouse and it started to lick the bite marks it caused "Oh, I forgot to bandages my hands" I said now remembering it "Sora..." Skye said with a strained smile on his face. I grabbed a first aid kit from one of the boxes and I started to disinfect and bandage my hands with practiced ease. I looked at my little mouse friend and I decided to keep it, keeping it a secret from Mom "Do you like the name Snow?" I asked "Why that?" Skye asked from my small mirror on my desk "Because its fur is pure sliver" I said "White as snow huh?" Skye asked teasingly. I gave him a blank look "You're getting better at the bored expression" Skye said not all that threatened by me.

I decided to take a look at my uniform so I put it on behind a paper screen I bought since Skye appeared. I came out from behind the screen and Skye's appearance faded away so I can see my own reflection. I looked pretty good but the uniform didn't suit me very well. I got rid of the white cuffs by ripping them off and I kept my hair tied back in a low ponytail using a blue ribbon in the same shade as my uniform. I got rid of the tie and I just kept my necklace around my neck to replace it and I left the blazer unbuttoned. I still felt it was a bit off "Undo a few of the top buttons" Skye suggested and I did just that but it still seemed strange "How about you wear the tie but don't actually tie it up?" Skye asked. I wrapped the tie around my neck and it looked better but still strange so I did tie it but the knot hanged really low so I could easily pull it off or fall off it I jumped from a high place "That looks so much better, right?" I asked "Yeah, gotta agree with you" Skye said as his real appearance faded into view. I rolled my eyes before I changed into my white pajamas.

~~Morning~~

I yawned as I walked when I bumped into this pink haired boy (I totally made Amu male! I wanted to see if there were any but there weren't so I thought it'd be more interesting if she was a he but I only thought about it after hearing a gender bent song) I stared at him and he stared back. His uniform was like mine but he left his blazer unbuttoned and his tie was loose and with a few buttons undone and on his left arm was a blue cloth pinned on. I saw this weird black X earring on his right ear. His hair was pretty short framing his face nicely and his gold eyes stared at me, he was probably a few centimeters taller than me so I had to stare up at him "You new?" he asked "Yeah, so?" I asked giving him a bored look "Whatever" he said. We walked side by side not really talking "I'm Sora, Sawada Sora but just call me Sora, you?" I asked "Hinamori Amu..." he said "Hm~ wanna be friends, Amu?" I asked not really changing my facial expression or caring I was calling him by his first name "Do what you like" he said but I can tell he was happy from his voice that couldn't contain his excitement.

Snow came out of my bag and onto my shoulder and Amu looked at me briefly before looking ahead again. It seemed like Snow didn't really bother him all that much so he must not be afraid of mice. We saw a boy being bullied by some middle school students "Hey, you're in the way" Amu said holding his bag over his shoulder "Move we need to get to school" I said "What's with these boys?" one asked "W-Wait! He can't be..." the other said scared. They both turned scared while the kid from our school looked at my new friend admiring him "It's you! The 'cool and hot' boy I heard about in chess club: Hinamori Amu!" the kid said before the two older guys started ranting about the things about what Amu did "Huh? Amu, are you seriously like that?" I asked looking at him with bored eyes; I truly was bored since there was nothing interesting and it didn't seem all that real "Does it matter, Sora?" Amu asked looking down at me "Not really. So are you guys still going to move or not?" I asked "So who the hell is he?" one guys asked "Sawada Sora, I'm from Namimori and new transfer student at Seiyo Academy. I'm tired..." I said giving a lazy sigh "So cool..." the kid said staring at me with just as admiration as he gave Amu.

"Let's just go, Amu" I said walking towards them. They thought they could take me but I moved faster than they could and I stood on the concrete fence looking down at them "Really think you can take me now?" I asked "When did he...He's a demon!" one of the older boys shouted pointing at me. I jumped down on the other's head before flipping off and grabbing the other's collar flipping them to the ground on top of his friend. I let go of his collar "Geez nothing of interest. Ah, you're much weaker than Aizen-sensei I don't see why I bothered to use what I learned from him" I said scratching the back of my neck. Amu seemed surprised by this but he quickly covered it up "Let's go, Sora" Amu said walking ahead "Hai..." I said following after him "Wait!" the kid said gaining our attention "Thank you for saving me! If you don't mind will you please sign this?" he asked "Are you kidding? You were in the way too. Next time, be more careful let's go Sora" Amu said before we continued on our way. Amu and I were in the same class when I was introduced during Homeroom. I yawned not bothering to cover my mouth as Snow was on my shoulder.

I was told to introduce myself and tell my likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. I stared at the kids in my class blankly before my eyes landed on Amu and I gave a small smile but it disappeared as quickly as it came "My name is Sawada Sora. I lived in Namimori before moving here. I like few things, and I have a lot of dislikes, I don't have to share what my hobbies to you and as for my dreams for the future...I haven't really thought about it but if I had to say I'd be to work along side my Dad" I said. I could see they were talking excitingly among themselves and Amu gave me a small wave. I was seated a few seats behind him so I walked through his row before I stopped next to him. Everyone stopped to stare at us and they seem tense as I invaded his personal bubble by sticking my face in front of his "So it seems we're in the same class, Amu. I hope we get along" I said before I moved away and towards my desk.

~~After School~~

I found out a lot of things about Amu, the boys admired him while the girls wanted him. I was suddenly confronted by a girl as I was next to Amu talking "A-Ano, senpai. Here!" she shouted holding out a letter to us. Amu took it and I looked over his shoulder to see it was addressed to both of us "Weird, don't you think?" I asked leaning against him casually "Un" Amu said nodding his head slightly. I took the letter from him and read it once before putting giving it back "Sorry not interested. Let's go, Sora" Amu said grabbing my arm and dragging me away "Not interested either, sorry kid" I said before I was out of ear shot. I managed to get out of his grip and I walked next to him yawning every once in a while 'Skye I hate when you keep me up' I thought 'Sorry but I got bored' Skye thought back to me. We can keep our thoughts separate from each other but when I can't open my mouth one of us can open the mind link.

"Sora, do you want to hang out later?" Amu asked "Why not at my house? I'm sure my Mom won't mind" I said "You just moved in right?" Amu asked "Yeah" I said "You sure it'll be fine?" Amu asked trying to act cool "Hn..." I said. We neared my house and I opened the door taking off my shoes "I'm back, Mom" I said. Mom came out from another room with Dad right behind her "Oh, Dad's back..." I said staring at him "Sora, what's wrong with you?" Dad asked walking near me "Nothing much just tired" I said "So who's your friend?" Dad asked his protectiveness showing as he smiled almost threateningly at my friend "Dad..." I said stomping on his foot "Yes Sora?" Dad asked almost innocently "Mom, Dad, this is my friend Hinamori Amu. He's just a friend, Dad" I said "That's good. Sora why don't you change into something appropriate" Mom said and I understood the hidden meaning as in I had to change into girl's clothes "Sure. I'll be back down in a bit just wait a sec" I said rushing up the stairs to hurry and change before Dad had a chance to threaten my friend and scare him off, Dad's too overprotective over his only daughter which is in face me.

I put on the dress on my bed before pulling my hair into a half side ponytail on the left side of my head. The hooded dress was dark orange fading to red going downwards. I ran back downstairs slipping on my orange socks that reached above my knees. I got to the living room/kitchen before Dad even had a chance to threaten Amu just as Mom was out of hearing range. I panted extremely tired "D-Dad don't you dare s-say a w-word" I said trying to regain my breath. Amu seemed really shocked by my appearance "Sora's a girl?" he asked. Dad and I gave him similar looks of 'Of course she is/I am' "Yeah, is there a problem with that?" I asked leaning against the door frame with a bored look again "No just a bit shocking" Amu said before he began to mutter things under his breath that I didn't catch. Snow peeked his head out from my hood and I saw Skye mouthing something at me from the mirror behind them 'I get it, I get it!' I thought shouting at him before my reflection returned to normal.

I sat down next to Dad "The school sent the wrong uniform by accident" I said clearing up the misunderstanding Amu had "Why don't you get a new one?" Amu asked "Why bother" I said shrugging my shoulders. Snow hid back into my hood once Mom came back carrying four tea cups putting them on the table in front of us "Amu-kun you can stay as long as you like" Mom said smiling at him "Ah! Yes thank you" Amu said embarrassed if the blush on his face said anything. I gave a silent giggle and I nudged Dad with my elbow "Looks like you have competition, Daddy" I said. I only him Daddy when I'm teasing him "I don't think that'll be a problem" Dad said chuckling as if he found it humorous "Sure, sure if you say so" I said. Amu seemed to have liked visiting my place because he was smiling by the end of the day even though he tried to hide it and it seemed the secret of Snow was revealed because he snuck out of my hood to eat a few cookies Mom made. Mom wasn't all that surprised instead she found him really cute. I waved goodbye to Amu when he had to leave. I really didn't change my bored personality much only saying it was because I was tired to my parents so they didn't question it anymore.

~~Dinner time~~

At dinner I was feeding Snow when this weird show came on "Behind your back is a spirit!" I heard the lady yell. I was so surprised that I almost spit out my food "That's right. No matter who you are, a guardian angel is protecting you" She said "Guardian Angel...that doesn't sound very real" I said out loud "Sora she's the real deal, Miss Nobuko is a Never-Betraying psychic. She's even in one of my favorite magazines" said Mom 'As expected of Mom trust her to believe a magazine but I kinda think it's scary but who am I to judge with Skye as my other half?' I thought "No, it is not a monster. A guardian angel is your companion, always behind you, watching over and protecting you true self" Nobuko said "Ridiculous there no such thing" I said under my breath "You'd be surprised at what's out there Sora" Dad said smiling at me "People who ridicule them will die" Nobuko said 'What the...It's like she's talking to me' I thought "That seems a bit mean to say" Dad said frowning at the screen probably seeing my scared face "I am speaking to you" she said. I stood up from my chair "What's wrong Sora" asked Mom "Nothing Mom, I'm just not hungry anymore. Thanks for the food" I told her. I kissed both my parent's cheeks before heading upstairs to my room.

I sat on my bed thinking about that weird show "You want to try it, Sora?" Skye asked knowing what I was thinking about "Maybe...I kinda do wish to be different and be my real self sometimes but maybe not now" I said smiling "Make a wish" Skye said looking outside and I saw a falling star. I closed my eyes locking the mental link 'Sorry for mocking you, Angel-san but I wish to be a strong, confident person like Skye. Even if I'm someone weak I want to like my Dad whose head of Vongola Corporations and really girly who likes gardening and cooking. I also like to be able to speak my mind about anything even if I have to act like a boy!' I thought (Sora doesn't know about Vongola being a Mafia family but she thought it was some kind of company since Gokudera and Tsuna talk about it a lot when she overhears their conversation) I opened my eyes and I smiled at Skye in the mirror who was staring at the sky bored "Good night, Skye" I said "Night" he said not looking at me at all.

~~Morning~~

I felt something hit my leg when I woke up and I sat up looking next to me to see Snow "Then what's under my blanket?" I asked pulling it off. I froze seeing four eggs on my bed "...So my wish did come true but...Why are there eggs in my bed!" I shouted. I panicked as I dug through the things in my room to find a solution to this problem. I couldn't find anything in a health manual so I stared at the eggs for a long time taking in every detail. One was simple it was white with black chibi wings and flowers in the center area, a blue egg with the Vongola Symbol (She seen it from some of Tsuna's documents) and the Roman sign for Eleven, a dark blue egg with a chibi cat with a fish in its mouth, and the last one was white with orange-red flames at the bottom. I poked at the cat one as Skye was strangely quiet about all this "Skye..." I said whining to him "I have no idea maybe...Nah" Skye said "What?" I asked "You aren't actually a bird right?" Skye asked staring at me "That's just my Alice power" I said staring at him blankly "Then maybe a bird came in and dumped them in your bed" Skye said "That's just plain weird and how the heck would a bird get in here, let alone how would it make decrotive eggs" I said "Good point" Skye said. I gave a heavy sigh before I got up putting the eggs in my bag using a soft white towel to keep it from breaking.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and I sat at the dining room table staring at the food on the table. Dad looked at me questionably "What's wrong, Sora?" he asked "Uh, Dad, how are babies born?" I asked. I saw him stiffen up "I'll tell you some other time" Dad said "Why?" I asked "I don't think your ready yet" Dad said "Why?" I asked again "Because I said so...?" Dad said but it sounded like a question "Whatever" I said resuming my staring at the plate of scrabbled eggs. I let Snow eat it all and he turned into a large silver ball from being extremely full "That looks painful" I said picking him up gently "Why don't you leave him here today? He might get sick when you're at school" Mom said taking him from me and laying him down in a small basket lined with a soft plush pillow. I nodded my head "Okay. Please don't cause trouble for Mom, Snow. I'll be back soon" I said and he gave a painful nod. I grabbed my bag and I carefully put it over my shoulder before I walked out the house.

~~On the way to School~~

I met up with Amu at the corner where we meet up. I smiled at him and we continued walking in awkward silence. I opened the flap of my bag to look at my eggs to see they were just fine and before I could close it a hand grabbed my own. I looked at Amu a bit surprised then he lifted my hand that held the flap higher "You have eggs too?" Amu asked surprised "Yeah-wait what did you say?" I asked as he let me go. He opened his own bag and I saw he had three eggs "A spade, heart, and a clover wow it's like a deck of cards but you need a diamond" I said "That's not funny" Amu said lightly tapping my head with his fist. We continued to walk talking about well nothing important that's for sure. I accidentally bumped shoulders with him "Ah, sorry" I said "It's no problem" he said turning a bit red. I raised an eyebrow at this "If you say so" I said unsure "I'm still a bit freaked out about how the eggs out in our beds" I said giving a heavy sigh "You're an only child, right Sora?" Amu asked as we were almost at school "Yeah, what about you?" I asked "No, I have a little sister named Ami. My parents always dot on her" Amu said.

We walked in silence as we were almost inside when we heard 'kya'ing from most of the female population. Amu and I turned to look only to see four kids in capes "Seriously how childish can people get" I said holding my hands in my pockets "Sawada-san you shouldn't say that! They're the Guardians!" a girl from my class said "So?" I asked. Then she and another female student went off on a rant about them and I gained their names but I kinda think the school gives them too much of a privilege. I looked at Amu to see he was staring at the blonde kid as if he was someone he admired. I kinda thought the Guardians were just based off of playing cards but they needed a Joker to complete it. I yawned bored of all this when something in my bag moved. I opened it to see my cat egg was moving and Amu's heart one was as well "Stupid egg! Stop moving!" I whispered harshly trying to push it down. We gained a lot of attention and I closed mine before trying to push Amu inside when a hand touched my shoulder along with Amu's.

"Excuse me. Um, might you be..." Hotori Tadase said to us. I heard a few whispers from some of the students around us and I couldn't stop my training from kicking in at that moment but luckily Amu slapped his hand off of both our shoulders before I flipped the boy onto the ground injuring him "Don't touch us like you're our friend, o'chibi-san" Amu said coolly. Amu grabbed my arm and he forcibly dragged me behind him. I was dragged by Amu out of view of everyone and he leaned his head against my shoulder facing me "Really Amu? Getting this friendly with me even though we only known each other for a day?" I asked "Shut up and let me stay like this for a while" Amu said. I was worried he might burst out crying and I hesitantly hugged him, I never really dealt with a boy being emotional as I didn't have many male friends around my age except from the ones at Alice Academy but Natsume was a strong guy but he used me more as a pillow and Ruka wasn't as emotional. I hesitantly patted Amu's back when he finally let me go "Feel better?" I asked "Yeah, thanks" he said returning to 'normal'.

Amu and I sat next to each other during the assembly and I was starting to fall asleep. I yawned and I noticed Amu's ashamed look then I suddenly saw his X earring turn into a bright red heart after hearing this boy's voice out of nowhere. Amu stood up and everyone looked at him "Hai! I'm sorry about earlier but I really admire you Hotori-san!" Amu shouted. I stared at him wondering what the heck was up with him when his earring turned back into a black X. He looked extremely embarrassed and confused about what he just did "We are in a meeting now. Please refrain from making off-topic comments. I'm sorry" Hotori said shocking Amu "Amu..." I said standing up. Amu dropped his head before running out the room pushing past me. I growled as I stood there "Who the hell do you think you are? Amu had the courage to say that in front of a crowd yet you just had that to say? I hate people like that" I said as my ribbon suddenly snapped and my hair framed my face making it almost clear I was a girl. I started to run after Amu trying to catch up to him but dang was that boy fast.

I almost reached him and I grabbed his hand as we ran into a construction site before he ran into a hole when I was dragged in with him. I landed right on top of him with our bags landing on the ground "Pain...hurts...get off" Amu said. I got off him and I helped him up "What are we going to do?" Amu asked "Who knows" I said "Hello? Is anyone there?" Amu asked shouting "I think it's closed" I said "What are we going to do?" Amu asked panicking "Amu-kun!" we heard at the same time "Sora!" this voice sounded different but was still male. The eggs that moved this morning was wiggling its way out of our bags and I just opened the flap of mine letting it out easily as it floated at eye level. Both eggs popped open and I saw what Amu's chibi human looked like along with my own. Mine was a boy wearing a black trench coat, long brown scarf around his neck, black jeans and blue shirt, he also had brown hair, styled similar to mine, matching brown cat ears and tail and he had chocolate colored eyes. Amu's was more like a pink haired red eyed boy wearing a red baseball cap with a red heart on top and short sleeved dress shirt and dark red shorts with matching shoes.

"What is with you two, geez" Amu's chibi said sighing at us "I agree. Let's fly or jump out of here" my chibi said "How?" I asked "Fly" Amu's chibi said "F-Fly?" Amu asked unsurely "From a dude who can't fly to one who can: chara change! Hop! Step! Jump!" Amu's chibi shout and before I knew Amu literally flew out the hole into the sky dragging me with him by holding my hand. Under Amu's feet was this red skateboard and his body began to move on his own as we floated around for a while when I was accidentally let go of and my wings came out and I flew upwards above Amu's head "Amu! You jerk are you trying to kill me?" I asked "How did you do that? Your Shugo Chara doesn't have wings..." Amu's Chibi said quietly so I only heard it as we landed on the unfinished building. My wings folded back into my back disappearing but my clothes were torn where my wings were at.

I looked at the chibi people "What the heck are you two?" I asked poking mine "We're called Shugo Chara. Either of you asked or prayed for this right? I'm Yuuki and I'm Sora's Shugo Chara!" Yuuki said grinning at me "I'm Ran and I'm Amu-kun's Shugo Chara! I'm born from your wish to be confident, more honest, and athletic!" Ran shouted happily and he grinned at his owner "I was born from your wish to be confident and strong, Sora" Yuuki said almost calmly. Amu seemed to see something so I followed his line of vision to see a boy with blue hair and cat ears and a tail "Weird..." I stated bluntly. I heard Amu say something really rude behind me but I didn't really care all that much as he approached us. Amu pushed me behind him "Playing tough guy, huh? Your girlfriend is cute but why is she wearing boy's clothes?" the teen asked playing innocent as he got closer to us "She's/I'm not my/his girlfriend!" Amu and I shouted at the same time.

He leaned forwards and I saw his cat ears move as he sniffed us, weirdo. He looked at both of us "You both still have more eggs, don't you?" he asked "What's it to you?" I asked bringing out my wings slightly making sure they were still tucked in so no one could see it. A small Shugo Chara cat came out from behind the teen "There are two others for the boy and three for the girl, nya" he said "Who are you people?" Amu asked as I clung to the back of his shirt. Ran and Yuuki flew in front of us "Amu-kun, Sora-chan, be careful!" Ran said "They want your e-" Yuuki didn't even have time to finish as he and Ran were flicked away "So your names are Amu and Sora?" the teen asked as I tried to find where the two Shugo Chara was flicked to. I felt a hand wrap around my waist and I was pulled against Amu "Kya! Hentai!" I shouted trying to punch the older teen "Where the heck do you think your touching?" Amu asked doing the exact same thing with as much embarrassment as I felt. He pulled away and I saw him holding all my eggs along with Amu's "Found them" he said smiling as Yuuki and Ran returned "Give them back, you egg thief!" Ran shouted "Those do not belong to you! Return them this instant!" Yuuki shouted.

I clung to the back of Amu's blazer as I watched the older teen "It seems like they are about to be born" the teen said still grinning "And we already have the Humpty Lock" the cat Chara said holding a large lock almost bigger than itself. The two started to move away "Those eggs...They're like me so...I won't let you take them!" I shouted surprising everyone causing them to look at me. I flipped over Amu and I rushed towards the older teen and I managed to push all the eggs out his hand "The eggs!" I shouted as they were about to fall over the edge. I didn't hesitate to jump and grab them all but I didn't think Amu would try to grab onto me causing both of us to tumble to the ground. Amu wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close as he held onto me. My wings came out and I tried to stop our falling but slow down our falling "Amu-kun/Sora! You guys have to fly! Do another chara change!" Ran and Yuuki shouted near us "My wings can't carry more than one person! I can't hold us both up!" I shouted scared for my life "But!" Amu shouted at Ran 'Skye!' I shouted in my mind 'Sora! Calm down! Figure a way out of this!' Skye shouted to me.

"You can do it! You can make it possible! Your would-be self!" Ran shouted at us "Would-be...self?" I asked quietly. I remembered what I asked for the night before and I felt my resolve strengthen "Give me courage!/I can't afford to die now!" Amu and I shouted. This bright light flew towards us and Amu didn't hesitate to grab hold of the Humpty Lock as I held onto our eggs. Blinding black and purple lights surrounded me while red almost pink surrounded Amu. I felt myself separate from Amu and my wings grew so large that they wrapped around me as I noticed I was in a different outfit. A long black scarf was wrapped around my neck, dark blue, almost black, sleeveless shirt, black jeans, black dress shoes, I even had cat ears and tail and my blue Aquamarine now a clear Sapphire. My hair was free and it was only a little wild but still pretty straight. My wings dispersed into white feathers as we landed on the ground and I jumped higher than the building.

"Sora!" Amu shouted and I saw him higher than I was. I saw his outfit was completely different than before. Pink short sleeved shirt under a red vest, red tie, red pants, a red and white arm band on his right arm, the Humpty Lock tied around his neck right on top of the knot of the tie, red and white sneakers, and on his head was a red baseball cap with a bright red heart "This feels...Nice" I said closing my eyes enjoying the falling sensation "That's what you have to say?" Amu asked shouting at me. Amu actually took time to fly in the air and I heard him say the same thing as I did. I looked down calmly to see we were pretty high up "Yuuki?" I asked looking around for him "This is great Sora!" I heard his voice "Yuuki, where are you I don't see you?" I asked looking around "Hahaha that's because we did a Chara-nari, I'm part of you physically. A Chara-nari is when you use 120% of your Chara's abilities" he replied. I looked up at Amu to see he was panicking so badly that the Chara-nari undid itself "Sora!" Yuuki screamed. I screamed when Amu actually fell onto of me my own Chara-nari undoing itself and we started to fall to the ground very quickly "Amu, you idiot!" I shouted holding onto him for dear life.

Before we could turn into pancakes the two of us landed on this weird jelly like substance. Amu got off of me, he was heavy so I had a bit of trouble breathing, and I sat up on my knees holding my eggs and Amu doing the same with his own. I felt myself fall and I was now in the arms of Hotori Tadase with Amu right next to us 'What the heck?' I thought 'I think he likes you' Skye thought teasing me 'Shut it, Skye!' I shouted into my mind before I buried him under a lot of mental barriers. Skye's the only person I know that can get under my skin and make me truly angry "You again, Kiddy King?" the older teen asked "Taking newborn eggs is against the rules. Also putting your hands on the Humpty Lock is deplorable, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Hotori shouted before putting me down on the ground where I sat as the feeling in my legs was gone and it felt like jelly "It's your fault for leaving it there!" the cat Chara shouted at the blonde.

Amu knelt down next to me but his eyes never left the form of Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I think calling him Ikuto would be easier. I was holding onto Amu's sleeve as I watched Ikuto ruffle Hotori's feathers. I heard the word Embryo "Embryo...?" I asked confused 'I think they mean a Shugo Chara egg but why are they calling it Embryo? It must be extremely important or valuable' Skye thought to me as he got through the mental barriers easily. I saw Ikuto clench his fist and this see through of blue paw appeared "Oh, wow it's like an Alice ability" I said forgetting about Amu and Hotori until Amu looked at me questionably. Hotori stood in front of us holding up his staff "Holy Crown!" he shouted and it protected us from the paw that was heading straight for us. An explosion broke out and I felt Amu's grip tighten on me until the dust and debris disappeared. I saw Ikuto was no longer there "He must have run" I said as Amu helped me up "He's a crafty cat. Of course he would run" Hotori said before turning to us.

Hotori dug into his pocket and he pulled out two sides of a blue ribbon and he held it out for me "Ah, thank you" I said taking the ribbons from him and I felt guilty about yelling at him when he just returned my possessions "Are you both alright? Have you been hurt?" Hotori asked. I shook my head no "We're both fine" I said giving him a small smile "Hotori-kun" we heard. I turned my head to see Fujisaki Nadeshiko "If you don't return to the guardian meeting...Everyone is waiting" she said. I saw Amu blushing when he saw her and I elbowed him harshly and he looked at me and I glared up at him. I stopped glaring when Hotori looked at us and I gave a bored expression "Maybe you should head home for today. Well then..." he said already walking away "Ah, Ano!" Amu shouted and the two Guardians looked at us before he pointed at the Humpty Lock around his neck "This..." he said "You hold onto this, Hinamori Amu-san. I hope we can meet again as well, Sawada Sora" Hotori said smiling at us. I felt myself blush a little as Yuuki landed on my head. I watched as they walked away "Wow...he's different from Natsume and Ruka" I said with my hands on my cheeks.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked at Amu to see he looked annoyed "Sora...Let's just go home" Amu said sighing heavily. I gave a small tilt of my head and he grabbed my hand before leading us both home well at least until we reached the street where we part. I tugged on his sleeve before he walked away and he looked at me. I stood on my tiptoes bringing my mouth near his ear "Remember Amu, not everything is as it seems. Be careful around the Guardians who knows what they have in store for us" I said before pulling away. I turned on my heels and started walking away. Yuuki flew next to me as we walked not even turning around when Amu shouted my name. Yuuki sat on my shoulder as I opened the door to my house and Mom was there wondering why I was home so early. I took off my shoes before I ran to her hugging her and she hugged me back "Mom, I'm scared" I said crying a little "It's fine, it's fine, I won't let you be taken away anymore" Mom said soothing out my messy hair. Snow crawled onto my shoulder next to Yuuki and he pulled at my hair and I pulled away.

"It's just so scary that there might be some people like at Alice Academy. Please promise me you won't let anyone take me away" I said "Tsu-kun and I would never let that happen. I won't lose you" Mom said kneeling down to my eye level. I nodded my head and I kissed her cheek before I walked up to my room where I stood in front of my full sized mirror and my reflection faded to see Skye glaring at nothing in particular. I sighed as I sat in front of it with my legs crossed and I looked up at him when he sat down on the ground "This is bad, this is very bad" Skye said "I know" I said burying my face in my hands "If the Academy gets hold that you still have your Alice powers you'll be forced back there and they might not allow you to go free" Skye said "I hope the others are doing just fine" I said "They probably are. If you want I can switch to a crow for a while to check up on them" Skye said "I'll lose my reflection and it'd be obvious to anyone" I said "I got nothing then" he said as I peeked out from behind a few of my fingers to look at him. I smiled at my older brother figure and he smiled back and Yuuki stared at my reflection in amazement "I didn't think this could happen! This is so cool!" he shouted "Shugo Chara you better take care of Sora. She's my precious little sister" Skye said "You're someone she holds dear to her heart. You're a good person, Skye" Yuuki said.

Skye and I looked at Yuuki for a long time "How do you know..." I said "I know because he's always close to your heart like an older brother. All your children know because most of us were based on him. We're only your Shugo Chara Sora so we can't be given to Skye" Yuuki said smiling at me. I tapped his forehead and he smiled as he sat in the palm of my hand. I gave him a kiss to the cheek before putting him down. I looked at Skye and smiled and he smiled back "I wish I could be out there with you, little sis" Skye said reaching out towards me but the mirror stopped him from reaching me. I reached out to him and I rested my hands where his was pressed against and I rubbed my eyes as a few tears leaked from my eyes "I don't want to be a prisoner again. I hate being used" I said "I know. I know so don't cry, Sora" Skye said to me. I nodded my head feeling slightly better "I'm tired so I'm going to sleep until morning" I said "Okay, night Sora" Skye said fading from my view and my reflection mimicked what I was doing. I stood up and changed out of my clothes before crawling into my bed and falling asleep immediately.

Me: The end! I really couldn't resist a gender bender of Amu because I couldn't find many Male!Amu stories. I really hope I don't randomly change Sora's personality but it might change a bit if someone is trying to take over her or something is mentioned about her past or if Skye is messing with her.

Sora: Yep! Thanks for reading now! I hope you review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Unlocking my Own Heart and the Dying Will Flames

~~Sora's POV~~

I tied my hair tightly in a low ponytail again but this time with a black ribbon since I ran out of blue ones. I sat on my bed and I stared at my ceiling dressed for school. I tugged at my forelocks "Shugo Chara...My would-be self...I don't understand!" I shouted suffocating myself with a pillow. I sat up and I looked at my computer and I thought about going online for a bit but I figured no one would be on except maybe Dark who's stuck inside because he's a wanted criminal and he can only go out if he's in disguise. I sat my pillow down next to me as Snow hopped onto my lap and I lifted him up to my shoulder before I left for school with my eggs in my bag and a sleepy Yuuki on my head.

I met up with Amu at the corner as I started to stare at things with half lidded eyes and I tried to keep my mouth in a straight line when Ran kept trying to get me to laugh "You're so boring! Yesterday you were so much more energetic!" he shouted and he pulled a few funny stunts and I gave a small smile "Yay! I got her to smile!" Ran exclaimed super happy. I looked away when I felt Amu's eyes on me "Everyone has their own secrets, Amu-_kun_" I said smiling teasingly at him as I looked at him from the corner of my eyes "S-Shut up" Amu said looking away as well. I gave a small giggle enjoying the stunned looks on the boys' faces "You better get use to it, Amu. I might act bored but that's not my true character" I said before jogging a little ahead and putting up my mask.

I dragged Amu behind me as we walked to class as he was being difficult so I had to hold his hand as we walked. We stopped in front of our classroom and I let his hand go. I opened the door without any hesitation and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at us. I yawned tired before walking to my seat dropping my bag on the table and I rested my head in my arms on top of the bag. I let Skye slip in to take control while I just watched from the sidelines.

~~Skye's POV~~

I moved my head up when I saw some guys and girls like say some really nice things to the pink haired boy. A small smirk graced my lips, or Sora's, before I sat up and stretched cracking my back "Sawada-san! That was a really cool thing you said to Hotori-san!" a boy said excitedly. I gave a small nod of my head "Weird I thought your eyes were brownish orange. They look kinda purple" he said. I gave a light shrug of my shoulders before I started to stare out the window "It doesn't really matter all that much to me. It must be the lighting" I said with a bored voice "Sawada-sama! How did you get your hair so long and silky?" a girl asked "Nothing much" I said bored out of my mind 'I shouldn't have switched' I thought to Sora 'Good luck, we're not switching until lunch' Sora thought to me before going deeper into our mind where I can't reach her. I answered many of the questions uncaringly or with vague answers "What's your hometown like, Sawada?" a guy asked "Nothing important really. There are the occasional explosions, a man wielding a pair of metal tonfa, some random fights nowhere near the schools, some weird clumsy blonde man with the tonfa user, and as I said nothing important" I said resting my head in my arms as I stared at the people around me with bored looks.

"No wonder Sawada-sama is so fast! It must be a dangerous place!" a girl exclaimed "I bet his life is filled with unhappiness that's why he's such a shell" another girl said to her friends "Not really. I don't get involved in fights unless I have to but most of them are friendly spars with my Sensei" I said but sadly it was ignored as everyone started saying random things about my life that were only a small percentage true "I bet he was taken from his family before his father found him again!" "I heard that he's a master of martial arts!" "I heard at his last school everyone either respected him or feared him!" I tried to stop the lies but I was ignored before I gave up and stared out the window staring at nothing in particular. Snow hopped out of my bag and onto my shoulder again chewing on a small cracker. I looked at him and gave him a small smile before patting his head with my finger only to hear loud squeals "He's so cool!" a group of girls shouted. I ignored them as Snow ended up getting sleeping when the door was opened rather loudly. Looking up I see the girl from yesterday Fujisaki Nadeshiko "The Guardian's queen's chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko-sama" said someone "Wonderful! The royal cape looks perfect on her!" said someone else "But why is she here?" someone questioned.

Fujisaki stopped right in front of me and I looked at her sharply not trusting her in the least "Do you need something?" I asked "That glare is so cool!" I heard in the background "Sawada Sora-kun, right?" she asked "What's it to you?" I asked. She leaned down close enough to invade my personal space "We know about you, Sawada-kun, or should I say Sawada-_chan_" Fujisaki said before standing up straight again. She held out two envelopes "After school today, we'll be waiting in the royal garden for both you and Hinamori Amu-kun" Fujisaki said as Amu took his blushing lightly. I sighed before taking my own "I expect an answer for this, Fujisaki" I said "Of course! I'll see you after school!" she said smiling before she left causing quite a commotion. I stared at the envelope in my hand before placing it lightly on my desk 'Sora?' I thought to her 'I know don't worry. Do you want to switch early? I'll let you stay out when we get home' Sora said to me as if nothing was wrong 'I'd appreciate it' I thought before we switched over.

~~Sora's POV, PE~~

I gave a long aggravated sigh as Amu and I entered the locker room, the boy's locker room. I only went to pick up my bag before I left heading towards the bathroom with Amu right behind me, he was embarrassed about the fact I just walked in and left without caring that the other boys changing as if nothing was wrong. I looked at him before I entered the stall "Is something wrong, Amu?" I asked through the door "It's just...how come you're so calm about entering the boy's locker room?" Amu asked and I could just see him blushing. I kicked Yuuki out along with Snow before I resumed changing my clothes "It's nothing really. I've seen a lot more skin from my two best guy friends and they're pretty fit" I said pulling my shirt over my head lowering it down "S-Sora, don't tell me..." Amu said before I kicked the door open almost hitting him. I was standing in front of him fully dressed in my PE uniform, the boy's one I don't think the female teacher really looked at my file as she had no problem with me going with the boys.

I looked at him as Snow and Yuuki were either on my head or shoulder again "Amu...I've gone swimming with them the few years I've been with them. It's kinda obvious I'd see them in swimming trunks or something" I said "Oh..." Amu said before grinning embarrassed. I held in my arms my folded clothes I handed to Amu who was also dressed, must have been when I was in the stall. I tugged at my ribbon pulling it out before I ran a hand through it "Sora, um, were any of the..." Amu said stumbling over his words "Rumors true? Don't look at me like that it's written all over your face and I can see your curious" I said as we began to walk to the field after dropping off my clothes "Let me think here's a basic summary of the things I'm good at. I'm a martial artist but I'm still a disciple and I have natural reactions to someone touching my shoulder from behind me so I usually end up tossing them. I'm good at gardening but my cooking skills use to be very bad so I suggest you avoid any burnt food I give you, I kinda poisoned Natsume and Ruka like that" I said remembering how Natsume now stared at any food for a while before eating it and that was after I gave him some slightly charred cookies, I mixed up salt for sugar and vinegar for vanilla result...really bad stomach pains. I still feel guilty but I hope I can make it up to them someday after all my cooking did improve a lot and I always double check to make sure I'm using the right ingredients.

Amu and I sat near each other with our bags leaning against one another. I was called up and I stood up walking to the starting point "Hai...I'm going now" I said tired. I quickly ran and I jumped way above the bar. I landed by back flipping landing on my feet. I jumped off the mat before moving back next to Amu and I sat next to him almost falling asleep 'Skye, why do I still feel tired?' I asked 'Must be because you haven't used your wings in a long time they took up a lot of your energy along with that Chara-nari' Skye said. I looked at myself in a small mirror and my appearance was changed and Skye looked at me worried 'I'm sure it'll be fine' he said his mouth not moving 'I guess' I turned to look at the underclassmen who were having trouble on the horizontal bars, my most unexpected weakness. I can flip onto one standing on it perfectly but I always ended up doing too many spins making myself dizzy until I fell over when I dismounted, that's how I usually hurt myself. Amu scared the hell out of my suddenly standing up "I'll go!" he shouted excitedly. I blinked and stared owlishly as he started to do many spins on the highest bar until he dismounted doing a dismount flip landing on his feet perfectly. I covered my mouth trying to prevent myself from laughing when everyone's attention was on Amu.

After class Amu and I went to the bathroom and I changed inside the stall as he yelled at Ran for messing around. When I came out he was worried about something and I was pulling my necklace on "The blue egg is gone!" Ran shouted worried "Maybe it wandered off or it got angry" I said "Why would it do that?" Amu asked "Well you did say not a single good thing come from them. I personally don't think so" I said "Sora's a kind spirit!" Yuuki said latching onto my cheek "You don't find them strange at all?" Amu asked. I raised an eye brow before I pulled off my blazer and I let my wings out ripping my shirt once again "Amu these wings are real if this happens to me then something like little guardian angels aren't that weird" I said as Amu and Ran started to touch my wings. The wing twitched causing the two to let go and I folded my wings up again and they went back into my back. I pulled my blazer on before heading to the door before Amu but I stopped and I didn't dare turn around to face him "Amu...you're lucky that your Shugo Chara care about you so much. I actually wish I had them when I was younger. I actually don't like my wings at all because they caused me so much trouble" I said staring at the floor sad "Sora..." I heard Amu "I'm going back to the classroom. I'll...see you I guess" I said leaving him alone to think about everything.

I got to the classroom before Amu and I sat down at an empty drawing area. I stared out the window for a while when Amu came back and we were told what we were going to do for the day. Amu and I were partnered together to draw the other "I guess we should get to work" I said looking at my pink haired friend. I pulled out a few pencils and I started on the rough draft. I saw Amu look really nervous and I saw Yuuki snickering looking at the drawing "Is something wrong?" I asked about to look at what he was drawing "Nothing!" Amu said suddenly covering his work "Oh...kay" I said before sitting down again "I really can't show her this..." I heard Amu say as I started to draw in his hair. I was okay at drawing but not exactly great because I drew Amu's hair too long and I got the shape of his eyes wrong making them more rounded than necessary making the picture seem like he was a girl instead of a boy "Then just change! From someone who's unable to draw to someone who can draw anything: chara change!" a boy's voice rang out and Amu's earring turned into a blue spade.

I stared as Amu's arm moved on its own and I moved around over to him and I put a hand on his shoulder once he finished up. I gave a low whistle impressed by this chara change "Wow I didn't think you can draw this well. You should consider becoming an artist" I said. The picture was of me but my back was to the artist, my wings were out full view and my arms were stretched out widely, my head was turned to the side slightly but my hair was still in a low ponytail and the clothing was gender neutral. Amu turned to Ran blaming the poor red/pink Shugo Chara as people began to fuss over the picture. I felt a bit bad about my picture now 'Maybe I should redo it' I thought "It's a good picture but Amu looks like a girl!" Yuuki said sitting on my shoulder with Snow nodding in agreement. I sat on the chair and I began to redo the parts I messed up on barely noticing Amu running out the door. I noticed a blue Shugo Chara boy out the window with a notepad. He had blue hair and eyes with a blue hat on his head and a spade on top. His clothes was a long sleeved dress shirt, dark blue tie, black vest, blue shorts and black shoes. I stared before giving him a small wave and he gave me a nod of his head before flying off again "Weird kid" Yuuki said sitting on my pencil after I finished the drawing.

Amu came back after a long time with the Shugo Chara from before right next to him. The Chara's name was Mikio and he seemed to like Snow a lot. I brushed a loose strand behind my ear and I gave a small sigh of disappointment noticing how some of the people looking at me blushed. I gave a confused blink before shrugging my shoulders and I got back to work finishing up a few more drawings until the class ended. I stood up cleaning up my mess when Amu touched my shoulder "I-I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it it's just I don't want to be treated differently" he said. He smiled at me and I noticed his earring was in the shape of a heart before it disappeared and Amu was back to glaring at Ran and was about to chase him but I grabbed his arm. Everyone already left the classroom and I gave a small smile to Amu "Thanks, Amu. You're a good friend" I said. I let him go before we walked back to class. I opened my bag as I walked and I stared at my four un-hatched eggs wondering when they would hatch and who I'd meet.

~~After School~~

I had to physically push Amu towards the royal garden because he was starting to have second thoughts "How in the world are you so strong? A girl your size shouldn't even be able to push me!" Amu exclaimed as I gave him a final shove towards the door. He staggered a bit before regaining his balance and he opened the door "Excuse us" Amu said scared. I walked in behind him and I saw all the flowers and I fell in love with this place "So pretty..." I said looking around "Hey, Hinamori-san, Sawada-san" said someone, I looked to see Hotori and his Chara along with the other Guardians "Welcome to our royal garden" he said to us, I noticed that each Guardian had a Shugo Chara. Amu and I were seated down and Fujisaki poured us some black tea as everyone began to introduce themselves, chair, grade, and their Shugo Chara. Amu stood up about to say something about himself but was stopped by Fujisaki and I still noticed him blushing at the taller girl. I watched as he got angry at them for invading his privacy. Everyone turned to look at me all of a sudden as I had the teacup pressed against my lips.

I put it down and I looked at them with half lid eyes "Nani?" I asked trying to act bored "Sawada, you don't need to put so many barriers up! Lighten up!" Souma exclaimed slapping a hand over my back. I flinched in pain when he hit the spot where my wings came out "We also know about you Sawada. You're a ten year old girl, you went to Alice Academy for about two to three years at a young age, then you returned to your hometown before moving here after a year" Fujisaki said. I stood up my hands in tight fists with my head barely lifted up "You have no right to go through my personal life" I said glaring at all the Guardians darkly through my bangs. I raised my head even higher showing my entire face and I smiled at all of them "So please don't do it again. I'll forgive you this one time but...just don't do it again, okay?" I asked and Yuiki nodded very quickly and I think I scared Amu.

I didn't like threatening people but I just don't like it when people do something that brings up bad memories. I held my hands behind my back and a small frown appeared on my face "If you can could you please tell us more about Shugo Chara?" I asked. Amu was given a book by Hotori and he began to read it out loud "There is an egg in the heart of each child. It is the heart's egg, unseen by the eye. As one grows up, it fades away" when he flipped the page it was torn "A page has been torn out" I said feeling a bit sad for the book. It sounded really familiar and I looked at the water from the fountain to see Skye sitting on the steps of the reflection in his real appearance, he's been doing that often "That picture book was created by the founding king of the Guardians. The hearts egg...Doesn't it seem like something familiar?" Hotori asked "It's a Shugo Chara egg" Skye said through my mouth but the voice was still the same "That's right. Every person has their own heart's egg and sometimes that egg will wiggle itself up and pop out with your other self right behind it" Yuiki said showing a weird example with Pepe.

Hotori began to explain some things as Skye and I held a mental talk and I nodded every once in a while to show I was listening and I froze when Hotori asked if both of us like to join. I saw the way Amu looked at Fujisaki and I felt a bit bad if I held him back from his crush. I turned and walked down the stairs "Sawada-san?" Hotori asked. I turned my head to look the Guardians and Amu "Sorry, I have to refuse. Amu, I'll talk to you later" I said before I continued on my way. I walked slowly and I didn't notice Amu until he ran into me making us both fall to the ground "Ow..." I said under him in pain. He got off and apologized a lot "So you didn't join?" I asked after a long explanation. I slapped him upside the head "You're so stupid! That was your chance to get with the Queen!" I scolded him lightly "Eh! You knew I liked Fujisaki?" Amu asked surprised "It's so obvious when you blush whenever you see her" I said flicking his nose.

I looked at him and I gave him an encouraging wink when we heard someone fall. Amu and I looked at the horizontal bars to see the boy from before, the one we rescued and who fell off the horizontal bars during PE. He finally noticed us and I found myself sitting on one of the bars with Snow on my lap as Amu talked to the kid. He mentioned being a fan for the 'cool and hot' Hinamori Amu and the 'mysterious and dangerous' Sawada Sora. I felt bad for the kid when he started to think badly of himself. My heart beat quickened and my palms got all sweaty. I looked around quickly scanning the area only to see nothing and suddenly this black egg with a white X come from the kid we were talking to. Amu called it an X Egg and I stood next to Amu when this strange attack happened. I instantly got angry when the boy called dreams useless along with his egg "Don't you dare say that!" I shouted "That's right! Dreams aren't useless at all!" Amu shouted "How do you know without even trying?" we asked when this light came from us, from the Humpty Lock and my Aquamarine stone.

"My own heart: Unlock!" Amu and I exclaimed. Familiar black and purple light had surrounded me and my body was almost glowing. My hair came loose from the ponytail and it whipped around my face freely. Yuuki grinned at me his tail moving left and right when he suddenly went into his egg. It floated into my body on its own and I felt cat ears and tail come out of my body. The clothing from before appeared and bright light came from my necklace only a few inches under my scarf still showing turning into a Sapphire stone. I did a single back flip landing on my feet and I pulled the scarf up higher covering my mouth "Chara-nari: Cat Gem" I said my voice merging with Yuuki's "Chara-nari: Punk Ace!" I heard Amu shout. (Changing Chara-nari names and weapons/powers slightly)

Both of our feet touched the ground at the same time. I stared at myself in shock before I was picked up by Amu to dodge a blast of dark energy from the X Egg. I was put back down "We need a plan. I'll go from below and you can go in from above" I said "Got it!" Amu exclaimed his skateboard appearing once again and he flew into the air and I stayed on the ground. I held my hand out and a silver bladed katana with an orange and blue hilt landed in my hand "This katana...it feels so familiar" I said touching the blade. I moved into an unfamiliar stance as I spun the katana in my hand to block the dark energy. I felt sick to my stomach being near it and my blade began to glow orange and an icy blue mixed with many other colors of the rainbow but they were much smaller "Tri-ni-set activate" I said my voice almost robotic. I swung down once and a tiger made of flames appeared the flames of the katana creating it. My vision was starting to lose focus but I can make out the outline of the tiger heading for Amu but instead of injuring him I saw it go into the lock and flames surrounded Amu like mist or smoke. I couldn't hear the next few words he said but I saw this bright light head to the egg and it was quickly turn into a pure white one but it looked strange because strong yellow flames was around it as if protecting it. My Chara-nari was undone and my vision got even worse and it was so bad that I was having trouble standing. Amu came near me and I fell into his arms "Sorry, Skye. Please switch" I said exhausted.

~~Skye's POV~~

I pushed away from the pink haired boy and glared coldly at the ground "Stupid Sora, using all her energy in that weird attack" I said under my breath looking away ruffling strands of long hair that was loose from yet another ribbon snapping. I stuffed my hands in my pocket with my bag around my shoulder and I stared at Amu before giving him a reassuring smile "I'm sorry, Amu. I was just a bit exhausted from the Tri-ni-set" I said "Y-Yeah" he said "I'm going to go home now. I need to rest and my body is a bit sore" I said still smiling, it was very painful "Okay, I'll make sure the kid is okay" he said nodding his head. I gave him a grateful smile before I started to walk away. Once I was out of view and outside the school ground I leaned against the wall separating the school from the streets. I panted holding the front of the shirt in pain "What was that attack? Ugh, it hurts my body burns" I said.

A black car pulled up in front of me and Tsu-Dad came out looking at me worried "Sora! Are you okay?" he asked running up to me. He knelt down in front of me before picking me up "My body burns and it hurts" I said grabbing onto the front of his shirt. A long haired woman came out the car and she came over to us before she tapped my forehead and I saw a red and a blue eye on her before the pain was dulled "I see. Tsunayoshi get the kid in the car. Go home for now I'll deal with it" she said taking me from my 'Dad'. He looked at me hesitantly before nodding his head "Okay. I'll tell Kyoko about it. Please make sure my daughter is okay, Hikaru" Dad said before I was placed into front seat and was buckled in. I heard the door open then close and a low rumbling sound. I kept my eyes closed as the pain continued and I felt a hand touch my forehead and the pain dulled once again "Sorry if this is dangerous but I can't let you stay in pain" The woman, Hikaru, said using one hand to drive.

We arrived at a large building and I was carried inside to one of the top floors, it looked really pretty "Okaa-san? Is there something wrong with that girl?" a girl's voice rang out. I opened my eyes slightly to see an almost smaller version of the tonfa wielding man but as a girl whose hair was tied into high twin tails touching her shoulders. I wasn't in as much pain as before "Ariel, get a room ready. This child's souls and flames are in conflict" Hikaru said. I was put down on a coach and the two walked away to get something ready. After a long time I was picked up once again but this time I was lead to a room and put on something really soft "Blitz can you watch over this child? His soul isn't working with the girl's" she said to a small black cat "I understand" it said before it lying down on my chest. I felt myself slip from reality and everything went black.

~~No one's POV, Somewhere~~

Skye felt like he was floating in water and his hair was moving slightly. Bubbles came out of his mouth and went upwards but he didn't have the urge to breathe 'Where am I?' he thought staring at nothing because everything around him was black "S-Skye..." Sora's voice rang out through out the entire area "Sora..." Skye said trying to move. A young man with short black hair and a purple collar around his neck appeared "What an interesting mindscape" he said his looks similar to Hikaru's yet they were different at the same time. Skye tried to move and the man gave a small chuckle "I'm Blitz but please don't worry about moving right now" he said walking towards the child as if walking on concrete instead of an underwater like area. Blitz touched Skye's forehead and bright orange and purple flames came out of his hand "Only Wind and Snow flames" he said "W-What?" Skye asked "Close your eyes. I don't understand why two souls are in one body but I'll try to help you" Blitz said "O-Okay" Skye said doing as he was asked of.

~~With Sora~~

Sora called out Skye's name but received no reply as if something was blocking him out. The area around her was a deep forest showing a clear view of the sky that held a full moon. A wolf howled in the distance and a branch snapped behind her causing the girl to get into a fighting position facing the intruder only to see a large panther with a red and blue eye "Interesting choice. I feel right at home in the wild" it said its voice clearly female. The panther turned into Hikaru and she flipped strands of hair behind her before smiling at Sora "This is the first time we officially met but I'm Hikaru. You're Tsunayoshi's daughter, Sora, right?" she asked "Y-I am" Sora said nervous. Hikaru walked towards her and knelt down touching the top of the young girl's head "Interesting you have mostly Sky flames yet you hold the others as well but not as strong as the Sky" Hikaru said "What do you mean?" Sora asked confused "Your friend, Skye isn't part of your body originally. It caused yours and his flames to tamper with each other and cause a fight between them for dominance over the body. You and Skye might have an agreement about it but the flames do not" Hikaru explained.

"What can we do about it?" Sora asked extremely worried for her friend "Don't worry; Blitz is doing something about it now. Here take a seat" Hikaru said waving her hand towards a table and two chairs that suddenly appeared. Suddenly everything changed into something like Alice in Wonderland and Sora was in an Alice styled dress and Hikaru was dressed like the Mad Hatter complete with a top hat and her hair hidden in it making it seem short. Sora was amazed by this but not Hikaru "Sorry about pulling you out of your body. Welcome to my mindscape, little Sora. Your friend will be alright but his flames need to mix with your body before you can return and your flames won't be in conflict any longer" she said as a tea set appeared. Hikaru poured two cups handing one to Sora "This smells like...coco" she said smiling a little.

"That's right. I love chocolate so I usually serve coco instead of tea when I have others in my mind" Hikaru said taking a small sip out of her cup. Sora nodded her head before drinking a bit of it "How long do you think this will take?" she asked still worried for Skye "Not much longer. Ariel's being the anchor for both of you so I don't think it'll take more than an hour" Hikaru said "Ariel?" Sora asked "My daughter. She's the one Skye saw. She's a sweet kid but she'll act like her father too often" Hikaru said. Sora picked up a blueberry scone taking a bite of it while a small white rabbit appeared and it turned into a man with rabbit ears on top of his silver hair and his gold eyes bore into Sora's soul. Hikaru looked at the man with a raised brow "Usagi, ah no your real name is Shiro. Sorry I keep forgetting" she said "It's fine, you may call me Usagi, boss" the man said dressed in his red white rabbit outfit. Hikaru gave a small nod "So why are you here? I thought you were going to arrive later" she said "It's been an hour" he said "Is it almost done?" Hikaru asked.

Usagi, or Shiro, nodded his head "It is. The girl can return to her body soon but we should lock a bit of her flames" he said "I see, Sora you don't mind do you?" Hikaru asked the young girl "No not at all! As long as Skye is okay then I won't mind at all" Sora said. Usagi picked up Sora and carried her into a small meadow where a chair stood alone. The orange haired girl was placed on the chair and Hikaru pulled out a small chain from no where "This might hurt a little but it'll be for the best. Using the Tri-ni-set with so much raw and uncontrolled power will not only unlock and force others Dying Will Flames to appear but it will suck the strength out of you. Don't worry with this you can still use it and it won't force others to awaken their flames" Hikaru said but her voice was dripping with venom when she said Tri-ni-set "But you said that Skye's flames were in conflict with my own" Sora said "That's what caused you two pain" Hikaru said chaining Sora's ankles and one was put around her neck loosely. Usagi tapped the one around her neck and bright white and watery blue flames surrounded it like beads. Hikaru tapped both the chains on her ankles and one was bright orange and extremely strong while the other was pure purple and wild.

~~Real World, Sora's POV~~

I sat up on the bed dressed in this ridiculous oversized dress shirt that covered my hands and went past my knees. A man was sitting next to my bed reading a book and he looked up at me with his sharp animal like eyes and I could clearly see the purple collar around his neck "Who are you?" I asked curious "Blitz. I'll tell Hikaru you're awake" Blitz said getting up to leave. After awhile Hikaru entered the room and she was holding a tray of food and behind her was a girl around my age, probably her daughter Ariel but she looked like the tonfa wielding man from Namimori "Glad to see you woke up. I was worried you wouldn't wake up in time for school" Hikaru said her daughter holding my school uniform. I looked at the clock to see I had about two hours until I had to get to school "You recover quickly but I'm not surprised. My sister did come over to pour Sun flames into your body" Hikaru said as I slowly ate the food given to me "If I'm done I'm going back to bed" Ariel said turning on her heel "You'll be able to skip tomorrows lesson but you'll be sparring with Usagi" Hikaru said "Sure" Ariel said before leaving the room.

I was given a quick examination before I put my clothes and I stood in front of a large mirror and instead of my appearance disappearing I saw Skye's body right behind my own "So this is what that man meant" he said looking almost older with a bit longer hair. I turned my head to see a faint outline of him "Don't worry about him like that. Only those with powers like me, my daughter, and Usagi can see him in mirrors or near you. Don't worry about Tsunayoshi seeing him" Hikaru said putting a hand on both our shoulders. Skye's body solidified and I think he was actually standing near me with as much flesh and blood as me "Hm, strange side effect" Hikaru said. I saw flames being sucked from her body "This is weird I feel almost alive like I was when I take over Sora's body" Skye said "I think I have something that might help if you need it. Give me a few days, Skye avoid touching anyone, no matter what" Hikaru said serious and letting go of Skye. Skye went back to being almost invisible but I can see him slightly and I reached up to touch him but nothing happened but I can feel his warmth when I touched his hand "I don't think that'll work. Skye's flames are in your body as well so I don't think any of your flames will transfer to him to solidify him" Hikaru said.

~~Ride to school~~

I held onto Hikaru for dear life when she drove me to school on her motorcycle "Sorry! This is the fastest way to get you to school! There's a bit of traffic and my car will take to long to get you there!" Hikaru shouted over the wind. My bag was in the carrier under the seat so I didn't have to worry about losing my eggs. We pulled to a stop in front of the school and I got off slowly and Hikaru did the same before taking off her helmet "That was great! Nothing's better than a morning ride!" she said cheerfully. I got my bag back and I ignored the stares I received "Thanks for the ride, Hikaru-san" I said "Just call me Hikaru, Sora. I'll see you in a few days to drop off the item I promised. It'll be a great surprise for both of you" Hikaru said smiling at me. I nodded and she ruffled my hair "Be good, got it? I got to get back to Ariel before Blitz's attempts to cook poisoning us all" Hikaru said "Blitz-san is...a bit weird" I said "I gotta agree with you" Skye said floating near me. Yuuki came out of his egg and Snow came out of nowhere landing on my shoulder "That was a horrible ride" Yuuki said annoyed.

"Well I'll see you both" Hikaru said getting on her motorcycle again before putting on her helmet. I watched as she slowly drove away before going full speed away from any of the students "Sora! Hey, how are you doing?" Amu asked running up to me. I smiled at him "Better. I can't remember much about what happened yesterday after doing a Chara-nari" I said as we walked inside. I didn't feel like acting bored at all so I decided to just smile a little or keep my mouth in a straight line. Skye and I talked mentally during classes but during the small breaks in between I talked to Amu about the Guardians "They're a bit strange, don't you think?" I asked. Amu just had to nod his head and I bit my lip a little "Amu I'm sorry if I acted strange yesterday. I just learned a bit about myself" I said "Did it have to do with that woman?" he asked. I gave him a small nod "Hikaru's apparently an old friend of my Dad's and is also a business partner or at least that's what I gather. She apparently really likes her motorcycle and her daughter's name is Ariel and she might be our age" I said "You met her?" Amu asked.

I nodded my head slightly "I met Ariel briefly but she seems like a nice girl" I said "I kinda want to meet her" Amu said and I think he's happy he might gain a new friend "She might come along with Hikaru to meet me in a few days to deliver something" I said "Do you know what it is?" Amu asked interested. I looked sideways slightly at Yuuki who was grinning and Skye smiled at me before floating above a student in the way "Don't tell him" Skye said. I gave a small nod of my head "Not really. She was really vague about it" I said "Do you want to hang out again?" Amu asked "Sure. I got nothing better to do" I said.

~~After School~~

Amu and I were walking home when we heard some guys talking about soccer, my favorite sport and they were thinking about inviting us. My ears perked up but were broken when one mentioned we might not be interested and that we might cream them at the sport. I stopped walking and I looked at the ground a bit sad 'It's the same back home. I never got invited to any sports or invited to do anything with the girls' I thought "Sora?" Amu asked "I'm fine" I said smiling at him "Boo!" I held my hands over my heart instead of my usual reaction of act now think later. I saw Amu fall to the ground and we both looked to see Fujisaki as she was the one who scared both of us "Oh, it's just you" I said relieved. Fujisaki giggled a bit "You both have very cute reactions" she said smiling. I sighed "What is it you need?" I asked "I was thinking that all three of us could play and become great friends!" Fujisaki exclaimed "Uh, okay..." I said blinking owlishly "I bet this is a way to trick us into joining the Guardians" Amu said trying very hard not to blush in front of his crush.

"You found out?" Fujisaki asked looking not even the bit ashamed "She doesn't care" I said "Can I call you guys Sora and Amu?" Fujisaki asked "I don't mind" I said and Amu nodded "Then you can call me Nadeshiko, okay?" she asked smiling at us. We both nodded slightly "I was thinking all three of us come to the school later on to make treats for Hotori-kun's birthday" Nadeshiko said still smiling "Why?" Amu asked a bit confused "Well I'm sure Sora-chan feels guilty for yelling at Hotori-kun and she must want to make it up, right?" Nadeshiko asked. I felt an arrow stab right through me and I looked at her ashamed "I do but how did you know?" I asked "Well the other day you had an extremely guilty look when he returned your ribbons" Nadeshiko said simply. I looked at Amu "Can you please stay? Please, Amu?" I asked "Uh..." he said "He'll do it!" Ran exclaimed excitedly "That's great!" I said clapping my hands together smiling. I actually like being a happy go lucky person but some times I just don't like people being judgmental or being used so I like to hide behind many masks. I ran home before Amu could protest and I decided to dig through my closet for clothes I can wear when I bake.

~~Later~~

I wore a similar dress when Amu first came to my house but instead of being orange and red it was bright blue and was actually fading white halfway down. I had on a frilly white apron that resembled a panda and my hair was tied into panda buns and in the center was panda clips I had lying around, I ran out of long ribbons since they kept breaking for some reason. Amu was next to me wearing dark blue jeans, a black dress shirt with short sleeves and his apron was red and checkered patterned with no shape at all and his hair was tied back as much as possible with his short hair into a ponytail behind his head showing both his ears and his black X earrings. I felt embarrassed about my choice of clothing because Nadeshiko wore a lavender kimono under a pretty white apron was very mature.

I stared at the items spread out in front of me 'At least I don't have to worry about poisoning him' I thought looking at the plus side "The menu will be comprised of fruit tarts!" Nadeshiko exclaimed looking at us "Why? Nadeshiko-san it seems like you're the one making all the decisions" Amu said. I nudged him with my elbow when Nadeshiko wasn't looking "Maybe you can make something for the Queen later" I said still nudging him. A wide blush appeared on his face and I had to say it was a fun to do this; it was like teasing Dad but it was easier doing this to Amu. Skye was laughing so hard he was crying as he flew above our heads and I gave an innocent smile to Nadeshiko before we started to bake. Amu was making his own fruit tart and I think we had plenty of dough for something else if we wanted. I put the tray into the oven along with Amu's and we all sat around it watching it bake "This is nice" I said with a happy blush appearing on my face.

Once the time beeped Amu and I took out our trays "It's finally done" I said still smiling "It turned out very well, right?" Nadeshiko asked smiling at us. I nodded my head looking at the taller girl who gained my respect "Next, we'll work on the cream filling while it cools" she said before turning about to walk away "Where are you going?" I asked putting the tray down "To get some fruit for decoration" Nadeshiko said as Amu did the same thing with his tray. Skye mouthed something to me and I mentally grinned at what he said "Then Amu, why don't you go with her? I'm sure there must be a lot of fruit and she might not be able to carry it all on her own" I said nudging the boy with my foot "Huh? Ah..." Amu wasn't able to say anything as he was too stunned to "That's fine. So Amu-kun, shall we go?" Nadeshiko asked. Amu nodded with his face reflected bliss as he and Nadeshiko walked away with their Shugo Chara right behind them. I sighed once the two left. I looked at the bowl holding the cream to see Yuuki was eating some of it with Snow staring at him "Great, I can't do this. Skye..." I said looking upwards at my brown haired friend "You can do it, don't worry" a girl's voice said surprising us all.

The bowl and whisk floated into the air "From a girl who can't bake to one who can: chara cha-" the voice couldn't even finish when this clapping sound came out of no where and the bowl and whisk fell back onto the counter almost falling over if Yuuki and Snow didn't stop it. Skye and I looked at the window to see Ikuto "You again?" I asked getting into a fighting position "Glad you remember me, tomboy" he said "Who are you calling a tomboy?" I asked hissing at him. I remembered what he did at the construction site and I jumped back a little "Stay away you weirdo!" I shouted "Sora..." Skye said before sighing at me. Ikuto stared at me for a second before looking at Yuuki and Snow "None of the others hatched? Maybe one of them is the Embryo" Ikuto said holding a hand out and his Shugo Chara dropped all three of my eggs into his hand. I stared at him in shock as he held my winged one closer to his face "Is it the embryo, or is it the others?" he asked. I got grossed out when he licked it and I felt protective of my eggs "Give them back!" I shouted running around the counter to grab my eggs.

I abandoned all my martial arts training just to grab my eggs but I tripped over my untied shoelace and I fell backwards and I grabbed onto Ikuto's sleeve taking him down with me. I had two of my eggs in my grasp then I stared up at Ikuto, who was holding his hands on either side of my head to prevent from squishing me. I saw Skye panicking in the air. I'm beginning to think clumsiness runs in the family, Mom said Dad was worse than I was when I was a kid and I'm starting to believe her now but I didn't think so because Dad was always so...graceful it's a bit weird saying that about my Dad...off topic back to reality now. I blinked and stared at Ikuto "Ikuto...what's the embryo? Why do you want it so badly? What does it have to do with my eggs?" I asked wanting an answer for all the questions that was running through my head. I heard the door open and both Ikuto and I looked at the door to see Nadeshiko and Amu there "Sora!" Amu shouted "Get away from her!" Nadeshiko shouted. Amu ran over to me pulling me away from Ikuto and I just sat on the ground staring at him before looking at Nadeshiko "Are you okay?" she asked "Fine..." I said my two eggs still in my arms.

Nadeshiko looked like she was glaring at Ikuto when Temari did a chara change. Nadeshiko gained two sakura pins at the base of her ponytail and then she was suddenly holding a naginata and she suddenly became a battle maniac "S-So scary" I said holding onto Amu. It reminded me of the blood lust the tonfa wielder, whose name I just now remembered, Hibari. I watched as Ikuto dodged all of Nadeshiko's attacks with the grace of a cat. I was in awe as Yuuki flew over to me carrying Snow. I let the two stay on my shoulder as we watched what happened to them. I didn't think Ikuto can do all that without his Shugo Chara. I noticed said Chara was eating out the cream bowl like Yuuki but it looked just as cute...off topic, again. I turned back to Ikuto and Nadeshiko to see Ikuto jumped out the way of a very strong attack landing near...the trays with the tarts! When Ikuto jumped off the counter both trays were heading for the ground "NO!" I shouted feeling my heart about to break just like the tarts.

Amu's egg along with the missing winged one suddenly flew into the air and we stared at it forgetting about the tarts "Really now. You guys are panicking for nothing" a girl's voice said "We'll help so..." a male's voice said. Both eggs opened and one was a girl with waist length orange hair, with a small side ponytail on the right, and golden colored eyes, she wore a blue dress long sleeve dress and it ended at her knees, white apron with a rose flower print, she had black shoes and she had black wings on her back. Amu's looked like a pastry chief with a green undershirt and light green pants, white waist apron, and a large chief's hat. His hair was blonde, almost green, and nice forest green eyes. The chief winked at us "Just leave this up to Susumu, got it?" he asked "Hey~ don't leave me out. I'm Flonne, pleased to meet you" Flonne said giving me a wink. I was a bit stunned "Here we go. Chip, Syrup, Whip!" Susumu exclaimed "I won't lose! Gardening, Cooking, Sewing!" Flonne exclaimed. As a large bowl filled with cream appeared black wings popped onto my back and two roses appeared where my clips were at. The wings forcibly pulled me up and I hit my head against the ceiling when cream flooded the room, the source...Susumu and Amu.

My foot got caught in the flood and I lifted my feet up but something touched my back and I screamed falling forwards landing into the cream. I saw Amu holding onto something when the door to the room broke and I was carried out "Amu! Your Shugo Chara is evil!" I shouted before I landed flat on the ground on my back. I sat up looking at my sticky hands that held cream. Yuuki and Flonne came out of no where as the chara change disappeared and I pulled my wings out of my back lifting myself off the sticky ground "That was useful but I still got pulled in" I said getting to my feet. I felt sticky all over and I just wanted a nice warm bath now. I looked at Ikuto who was standing there clean of cream "Two left" he said "Sora..." I heard from inside. I turned my head folding my wings back in when I saw it. The tarts were ruined and broken on the ground. I walked into the room ignoring Skye "Sora..." he said worried for me. I knelt down staring at the broken bits and I picked up a piece but it broke in my hand "Why?" I asked quietly lowering my head so my bangs covered my face "This always happens to me. I make something yet something always go wrong. First I got my two best friends sick now...this" I said rubbing my eyes as tears leaked out.

"Sora, we can just remake it. Don't worry" Amu said patting my back. I shook my head no "Even if we do there is too much fruit for one tart and we're out of ingredients" I said still rubbing my eyes "Oh! I know a good recipe!" Flonne exclaimed causing us to look at her and Susumu pointed to the extra dough "We can make turnovers!" he said "Turnovers?" all of us asked "With the extra dough and the fruit we can fill it with jam then bake it!" Flonne exclaimed smiling "Jam...Ah! My sempai taught me an extremely good recipe using all types of fruit making a single jam and it tasted heavenly!" I exclaimed clapping my hands together. I looked up at Skye to see he winked at me giving me thumbs up telling me he remembers it exactly and how to make it "Alright! Let's go, chara change!" Susumu and Flonne exclaimed and Amu's earrings turned to green clovers and my hairpins turned to red roses. Amu was rolling out the dough for the turnovers while I was making the jam adding only a handful of blueberries before adding in the cut strawberries and cut apples. I stirred it slowly taking time in letting it mix together but not too slowly when it could burn. We had a bit extra so we made a few cookies as well and when everything was finished it smelled great!

"Great job, Sora" Skye said as I poured the extra jam into a container if I wanted to use it later 'Grazie, Skye' I said saying thank you in Italian. Gokudera was nice enough to teach me a bit of Italian but he kept calling me Undecimo but he won't answer what that means. Susumu and Flonne flew downwards "You both did a buon lavoro, a good job!" Flonne exclaimed giggling. The two suddenly landed on the plates with the turnovers and I stared at them as they flew into the air "Ah..." everyone said. Amu and I pulled out our aprons catching all of them. We all gave a sigh of relief before I stared sharply at the cooking Chara "Please be more careful!" I exclaimed "Sorry" they said smiling sheepishly.

~~Home~~

I was stumped on deciding what I should put on the card and how I should wrap it "Skye..." I said looking at the mirror. He appeared next to me and I looked at him instead of the mirror almost forgetting about that. Skye looked over the things I had before pointing to a pretty gold one with small blue stars, crosses, and crescent moons "That one looks nice" he said "Then this too!" Yuuki exclaimed holding up a bright icy blue ribbon "And this!" Flonne exclaimed holding a pretty pin with two white feathers with black tips. I nodded my head taking them before getting rid of everything else. I tapped my pen against the wood of my desk as I tried to think of what to write "I got it! Double chara change!" Flonne and Yuuki exclaimed. I felt cat ears and tails appear and black wings popped onto my back. I smiled as I started to write out.

"Dear Hotori-kun, I'm sorry for the way I acted during the assembly and at the royal garden. Though I act cold and mean I'm actually a happy go lucky girl that wants to protect her friends. I really do like you so I'm sorry if I caused your feelings to get hurt. Love, Sora" I said as I finished up writing my name. I smiled but that quickly turned into a frown once the chara change became undone. I glared at my Shugo Chara with fake anger "You two! I swear you guys are such annoyances!" I shouted. They looked hurt but I smiled "Joking but I don't think I can send this to him. It makes it sound like I'm in love with him" I said "Not a chance" Skye said leaning his head against mine and I actually felt it "Skye, you're too overprotective. You're just as bad as Dad" I said giggling "I am not letting that Kiddy King date you. He'll have to go through me and your Dad not to mention he'll technically be dating me as well" Skye said "That'll be weird! You're a boy and that'll be every weird!" I said smiling. I wrote up a quick apology card before placing it on top of the box tucked under the ribbon with the pin in the center.

~~Next day~~

I was dressed in a simple blue shirt and skirt with a white jean jacket with matching ankle boots. I was tugging at my strands of hair before I pulled the left forelocks into a braid with a blue ribbon. I was holding the box in my hands while I rocked back and forth on the balls of my heels. Skye floated about staring at the sky "Skye...this is so boring. I think we left too early" I said with my Shugo Chara playing tag with Snow on the ground "Sawada-san" I heard and I turned my head to see Hotori. I turned to face him "Hotori-kun, why are you here?" I asked "Fujisaki-san told me she was going to be late so I came to pick you up in her place" he said "Eh? But Amu's late" I said frowning a little "Fujisaki-san also told me that Amu was going to pick her up" Hotori said "Eh...I guess it can't be helped. So please lead the way! Snow come" I said kneeling down holding my hand out. Snow ran onto my hand and I stood up before I followed Hotori to his house, it was a really nice Japanese styled one.

I held up the box of turnovers "Hotori-kun, I'm sorry about yelling at you before. I shouldn't have done that also these are an apology gift. Nadeshiko helped greatly and I used special jam as the filling" I said "Thank you, Sawada-san. I don't think you should apologize though, you were only protecting a friend" Hotori said smiling at me. I watched him take it and head somewhere leaving me to sit on the porch staring at the pretty garden he had "So sad no flowers" Flonne said "It's not called a stone garden for nothing" Yuuki said to her "Then we'll plant some at home later!" Flonne exclaimed "Sure but add cattails and catnip!" Yuuki exclaimed "You really are a feline but it's weird how you never make any cat sounds" I said poking his head. Yuuki stared at me for a moment "Nya~!" he said. I blushed before I squealed hugging him "So cute!" I shouted "Her number one weakness, cute animals" Skye said "Shoo Skye" I said kissing Yuuki on the head before letting him go.

I let Snow sit on my shoulder before I looked at the sky worried "Weird I feel something again" I said "What is it?" Yuuki asked "Don't know. I just feel this weird sensation like...something is calling to me" I said "Do you know what it is?" Flonne asked worried. I shook my head no "I don't know but it feels...nice for some reason" I said "Like the katana?" Yuuki asked "Yeah but this is much stronger and I can feel warmth spreading through me" I said closing my eyes "Like the DWF!" Yuuki exclaimed "Yeah but..." I said touching my neck were an invisible chain was at and I could feel the same warmth from before but it was different because it was it was protecting me. I felt it on my ankles as well but it was much stronger "It feels so nice" I said "What feels nice?" Hotori asked returning with a tray of English tea and the tray of turnovers. I stared at him "Uh...Nothing but I'm actually not too sure myself about it" I said rubbing my neck.

Hotori and I spoke for a while until the others came along pulling a dazed Amu behind them "Amu? Amu, oi, earth to pinky" I said waving my hand in front of his face "He's acting weird" Skye said with his hands on my shoulders. I crossed my arms tilting my head to the side with a blank face "He's acting weirder than Prince-" I said but was unable to finish when I heard a crash behind me. I turned and I saw something extremely strange "A prince. Don't call me a simple prince!" Hotori shouted with flames behind him wearing the top part of his uniform "You shouldn't have called him 'prince', Sora-chan" Nadeshiko said smiling at me "You never told me anything about this! I was going to say the name Laharl after prince because his vassals are always strange and I'm talking about a game!" I exclaimed. That seemed to have woken Amu up and he started panicking seeing what happened to Hotori as I looked at the sky for a while ignoring the things around me 'I could have sworn I heard something' I thought scratching the back of my head "Sora? Hey Sora are you okay?" Amu asked and I saw Hotori turned back to normal but he was depressed "Nothing. It's just I thought I heard something" I said.

I stared at Hotori for a while before I walked up to him and I flicked his forehead. Hotori held his forehead looking at me confused "Don't be depressed. Hotori-kun it doesn't matter what you're like in the future or what your chara change is like, Hotori-kun is Hotori-kun. Ne?" I asked. Hotori smiled a little "Thank you, Sawada-san" he said "Sora, look up now" Skye said. I looked upwards to see a flock of black crows and I grew scared 'This isn't good, not good at all' I thought "Sora? Sora, what's wrong?" Amu asked touching my shoulder "I-I'm sorry I have to go now" I said backing away from him "Why? We just got here" Nadeshiko said "I'm sorry but it's very important. I forgot I have...I'll explain it some other time, I'm sorry!" I shouted before I ran away until I was a few blocks away and a crow flew in front of me with a letter in its mouth. I took the letter and I opened it "It's addressed to me but it's not from Alice Academy. Then...who..." I said. I read through it a few times and I fell to my knees "This can't be happening. I don't understand why does this person know about Skye...Skye, what's going on?" I asked "The handwriting looks...familiar but I don't know why" Skye said staring at it "Skye...I don't understand, I don't want to. I don't want to lose you" I said crying. I rubbed my eyes and a hand touched my head.

~~Night~~

I paced in my room staring at the letter in my hands. Mom said she knew the person who wrote it but she never mentioned a name! I asked Dad but he won't answer my question then I asked Hikaru but she won't say a word either, it's so frustrating! I put it down on my desk and I walked to the balcony and I leaned against the railing as I stared at the sky "Sora, I'm sorry. This is causing you so much trouble" Skye said running a hand through his hair "It's fine. I'm sorry too, I don't know why but I feel like it's my fault your stuck in my body" I said "Please, like that can happen" Skye said laughing. I smiled and gave a small nod "Your Shugo Chara are asleep, want to go for a flight?" Skye asked. I smiled widely "Sure!" I exclaimed. I changed my clothes quickly into a wool sweater and light blue skirt with simple black loafers on my feet. I spread my wings out and I flew up into the air and I enjoyed the feeling I got from it. I flew higher and I felt Skye grab my hand "What's wrong?" I asked "Be careful. Stay in the dark and avoid letting the light hit you" Skye said staring at me.

I nodded and I looked down and I slowed down at a grassy field. I let my feet touch the ground and I felt so much better. I stretched my arms out "That was a nice flight. It's been so long since I flew that I almost forgot what it's like to fly without a care in the world" I said. I let my wings stretch out for a while and I let my fingers brush them out soothing out feathers out of place. I looked at the moon and I smiled but that quickly turned to confusion "I feel like I'm forgetting something" I said holding an index finger to my chin as I tilted my head side to side. I sat down and I let my wings move up and down and increasing in size until they were half my size and I shrank them again and this routine continued on and on. I shrugged my shoulders and I stood up dusting off my skirt and I took a few steps forwards before jumping into the air letting my wings carry my weight. I let my feet touch the ground of the balcony and I took off my shoes before I slipped inside the house. I got changed into my pajamas before I crawled into bed to sleep.

~~Next day, Assembly~~

I was slowly starting to fall asleep 'Now I know what I forgot. I should only fly when there's a break' I thought as I nodded off. I looked up hearing something strange about a sudden announcement and two new guardian members "They wouldn't dare" I said annoyed "Our newest Guardian members, in other words, the fifth and sixth Guardians: Blue and Red Joker Hinamori Amu and the Black and White Joker Sawada Sora" Hotori said "B-Black and White? I don't get it" I said "Think about it like it's two sides of a coin. A good personality and a bad personality in short I think it suits us. You're white, I'm black, you're good, I'm bad, you get it?" Skye asked 'Pretty much but what about Amu's?' I asked him "Probably because of the school colors and they're bright reflecting how he really is a colorful person" Skye said 'That actually makes more sense' I thought scratching the back of my head. I gave up with trying not to be forced to do something but...I feel like there will be a lot more interesting things to do around the Guardians along with Amu.

Me: The end! So cute! –Hugs Sora-

Sora: -Blushes- Ah...um...Murderouscat-san...

Me: -Let's go- I think this went pretty well. Sora, if you please.

Sora: Right! Thank you for reading this! I really hope you review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Shugo Chara, Vongola, Singing, and X-eggs to X-Chara!

~~Sora's POV~~

I yawned happy. I tied my hair into two small braids before walking to the balcony. I leaned against the railing and I closed my eyes content. The breeze felt so nice right now. I closed my eyes and I heard something "Huh..." I opened my eyes to see Amu in front of me. I yelped falling backwards onto the ground "Ow...Amu! What are you doing? Do you want to get caught?" I hissed pulling him onto my balcony "Sorry, sorry, it's just I wanted to talk." He said scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

I crossed my arms with a frown "What did you want to talk about?" I asked "I say we just make him wait until morning." Skye said floating above me 'SKY!' I screamed mentally. I watched him fall over into the tree and I smiled at Amu "So, what is it?" I asked again "...Aren't you confused? I mean, about everything that happened today." Amu said "A little. I'm actually a bit scared of the sudden change." I said leaning against the wall "Hey, Sora..." Amu said.

I looked at him tilting my head to the side "What's up?" I asked "Do you normally wear that to sleep?" Amu asked pointing at my bunny pajamas "These were a gift! I'm embarrassed enough having you see me like this!" I shouted tossing my slipper at his face. I walked out the room heading downstairs. I walked back into my room carrying two bottles of milk. I handed one to Amu "Here, take it." I said holding it out to him.

Amu looked at me then he took the bottle "Thanks." He said opening it. "...I'm scared..." I said sipping my milk "What?" Amu asked looking at me "I'm scared of what's to come." I said "Huh?" Amu asked confused "Something bad will happen, I don't know when but it'll affect us greatly. We'll feel sadness, regret, and...anger..." I said. I started chugging my milk "That won't help your breasts grow." Ikuto said coming out of nowhere.

I took a spit take and Ikuto got out of the way before it hit him. I coughed and I held a fist at Ikuto "Damn it! Where the hell did you come from?" I asked "You got milk dripping down your chin." Amu said wiping it away "Huh? Ah, aren't you surprised, Amu? He just suddenly appeared out of nowhere!" I shouted pointing at the teen "He said he wanted to apologize and he came to my house. I brought him here." Amu said shrugging his shoulders.

I put the bottle down calmly "And he is here, why?" I asked crossing my arms "Here, take it." Ikuto said holding out a plastic bag. I took it and I peeked inside "Snacks? Why, Ikuto...Huh?" I asked confused "This is for you. 'To repay the debt,' he says." Yoru, Ikuto's Shugo Chara, said popping out from behind him "He felt guilty for making you cry, isn't that nice?" Amu asked smiling. I elbowed Amu and I looked at Ikuto as he looked away seemingly bored "...These snacks and the tarts aren't the same." I said "Really, they're basically all the same." Ikuto said "They're different, these are snacks while a tart can be considered dessert." I said puffing out my cheeks "Sora, you look like a marshmallow." Skye said laughing.

There was a knock at my door and I grabbed the curtains pushing over the glass hiding the two boys "Y-Yes?" I asked giving the bag to Amu before heading back in. Dad opened the door and he smiled at me "Sora, do you have a minute?" he asked walking in "Yeah, what is it?" I asked "I want to talk to you about something." Dad said sitting down on my bed "Something? Does it have to do with Vongola or something?" I asked curious "Sora...You knew?" Dad asked a bit surprised "Well sometimes I see the word a lot on your papers, I don't know what is exactly but you're a CEO or something, right?" I asked.

Dad laughed nervously "No, no, nothing like that." He said "Nothing...like that?" I asked confused "Sora, you met Hikaru, right?" Dad asked "Yeah." I said nodding my head "Well, what do you think she does for a living?" Dad asked smiling "Uh...I don't know." I said poking my chin "Sora, do you know what the word mafia means?" Dad asked still smiling "Mafia...eto...They're an underground crime organization mostly stationed in Italy...um...They deal with stuff like weapons and drugs...and something about pro-pros-something." I replied "Sora, the last word, you're not allowed to know until you're in high school." Dad said smiling scarily.

I nodded my head quickly 'Scary!' I thought "Damn, didn't think he could be that scary." Skye said behind me "Now, what I'm going to tell you is a very important secret." Dad said standing up "Secret, what kind?" I asked taking a glance at the closed curtain "Vongola isn't a company in fact it's a mafia famiglia. Now it's not a bad one, I assure you. It's actually quite good." Dad said walking towards the curtain. I covered my ears ready to hear him yell at me when he slid it open and Ikuto stood there calmly with no Amu in sight "Amu went home. I think he's scared of your dad when he's angry." Skye said calmly 'Thank god for that.' I thought.

Dad only smiled at me "Your friend can know, it's fine, but...who are you, young man?" Dad asked. I could practically see the electricity between the two "D-Daddy, I-Ikuto-san is my friend. He helped me out a few times, you're not angry are you?" I asked wide eyed "Not at all, he actually reminds me of Gokudera." Dad said laughing "So...why are you still releasing a scary aura?" I asked nervously. Dad only patted my head and he offered to let Ikuto inside. I was dragged down stairs and I grabbed Ikuto's arm before he could get away, I'm not getting lectured alone.

I sat down next to Ikuto at the dining room table and I laughed nervously as Mom smiled at me. Dad and Ikuto were still in a staring contest and I hit Ikuto's leg with my foot getting his attention "Knock it off!" I hissed "Sora, I don't mind having friends over...but please don't let them come by so late." Mom said smiling "Mom...he only came by to apologize..." I said "Eh, so you made my daughter cry?" Dad asked his eyes narrowing a bit "Tsu-kun, stop it. You can't say you weren't like that in high school. You broke quite a few girls' hearts." Mom said giggling "I'm with mom on this!" I exclaimed.

Ikuto chuckled and I looked away with pink tinted cheeks "So, Ikuto-kun, is it?" Mom asked smiling "Yeah?" Ikuto asked calmly "What's your relationship with my daughter?" Mom asked "Enemies, probably." Ikuto said shrugging his shoulders "Don't tell her that, you idiot!" I hissed pulling his ear "Enemies? But why would...are you also part of the mafia?" Mom asked "He's not!" I shouted "She might have something we want." Ikuto said pulling my hand off his hear "Something you might want?" Dad asked "...Daddy, do you believe in something you can't see?" I asked "Happens with Hikaru all the time. If it's something like that you don't have to explain, let Hikaru deal with it. I might not like it but she could probably see a lot more than I could." Dad said shaking his head.

I blinked "Then...she can...no wonder I felt something off about her." I said understanding it a bit "Now then, Ikuto-kun, I hope you can watch over my daughter from now on. She's a bit of a problematic child so she'll be a handful, also feel free to come over whenever you like." Mom said smiling "Sora, your family is odd." Ikuto said looking at me "Just be glad I'm not as scary as my dad." I said back "Ikuto-kun, I was wondering, if you'd be able to do something for me." Dad said smiling "Uh-oh..." I said seeing where this was going.

~~Next day~~

"I hate you, I really hate you." I said next to Ikuto as we walked "Not my fault." He said his hands in his pockets "I can't believe you accepted it so easily. The mafia isn't all fun and games, I didn't even know until now. Damn it!" I shouted ruffling my hair "Calm down." Ikuto said "...Ikuto, you have a wish, don't you? I wanted to ask yesterday but you already went home." I said looking up at him. He glanced at me, he stopped walking, and I did the same. I tilted my head up "Do you really want to know?" he asked "Yeah..." I said nodding my head.

He gave me a small smile, or was it a smirk "Then, lend me your ear." Ikuto said leaning down "Huh, what for?" I asked a bit red "Just do it." Ikuto said placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and I felt his breath on my ear 'This is so embarrassing.' I thought shutting my eyes "What! What the hell are you going to do? Don't you dare do it!" I heard Skye shout. I opened one of my eyes slowly "I-Ikuto?" I asked. I felt something wet pressed against my neck and I screamed pulling away "P-pervert!" I shouted holding the spot he licked "Yay, I tricked you." Ikuto said walking away.

I blinked then my anger came back full force "You idiot! Why did you do that?" I asked running to catch up to him "I was considering biting you but it looked more fun to get you angry." Ikuto said not looking at me "I swear I'll get back at you for this." I said crocodile tears in my eyes "I'd like to see that." Ikuto said "Sora, stop fighting..." Skye said laughing "...I'll see you later." I said stopping at the corner "Whatever." Ikuto said walking off. I grabbed the small box from my pocket and I threw it at him, he caught it without even looking "Dad said to give it to you, don't lose it. We'll need it after school." I said heading the other way.

~~No one's POV~~

Sora stared at the scene in front of her "What...are you doing?" she asked watching Kukai and Amu run around. Amu moved underneath the rope towards Sora "Sora, you're okay, right?" he asked "Yeah, why?" I asked "About last night..." Amu said looking at the guardians behind him "It's fine. Can you walk home with me tomorrow?" I asked "Huh, yeah sure." Amu said nodding his head "Great, by the way, if you want to run away no one will hate you for it." Sora said walking off "Huh, Sora? Sora, what does that mean? Sora!" Amu shouted chasing after the girl.

Yuuki licked Sora's cheek staring at her worryingly "Sora..." he said "I'm fine, don't worry." She said patting his head. Flonne flew around Sora's head and she stopped landing on top of her head "We'll get through this..." Sora said ignoring Amu's shouts of stop "Sora! Come on, wait for me!" Amu shouted grabbing her shoulder. Sora looked back at Amu small tears falling down her cheeks "Sora, you're...crying?" Amu asked surprised "Ah...sorry, it's nothing." She said rubbing her eyes.

Amu looked angry when she said that "It's not 'nothing' if you're crying!" he shouted "...Amu, you won't hate me will you?" she asked rubbing her eyes "Why would I hate you?" Amu asked "What do you think of the mafia?" Sora asked "Mafia, what's that?" Amu asked confused "Mafia, an organization that works with the darker part of the world." Sora replied "Darker...part of the world? Sora, why...?" Amu asked confused "I'm afraid, okay! I'm afraid I'll lose all my friends because of this!" Sora shouted holding her head.

She turned and ran ignoring Amu's shouts of concern. He was about to chase after her but Yuuki and Flonne stopped him. They flew in front of him with their arms spread out "What's with you two?" Amu asked "Sora...she's in pain right now. The flowers that blossom in her heart are starting to wilt." Flonne said sadly "Her playfulness is disappearing, she's sad but she has to figure this out herself." Yuuki said "Even if you two disappear?" Ran asked surprised "...We'll never disappear if she believes in us. If you leave her alone, she'll figure it out herself. She can't be protected forever, her heart flowers will never be in full bloom that way." Flonne said "Heart...flowers?" Amu asked.

Yuuki nodded his head "You could say the power within her, she's strong but if she's protected forever she'll never grow." He said "But..." Amu said "It's fine, we'll watch over her." Flonne said flying off "Wait!" Amu shouted "Amu, you shouldn't go after her." Mikio said "What but she's my friend." Amu said "If those two say that...there's no way we could interfere." Susumu said shaking his head sadly "But..." Amu said "She'll feel better, I know it." Ran said. Amu looked in the direction Sora ran off in "Sora..." he said.

~~Sora's POV~~

Ikuto next to me, I can't believe I had to recruit him...Dad is evil. I looked at Dad fingering the small ring in my hand "So...what are we doing again?" I asked placing it on my finger "How should I know." Ikuto said leaning back on the couch. I glared at him but he ignored it. We were currently in a large building, something about a public building for Vongola. I sighed when I heard something being slammed open "RETARDS! All of you! I told you repeatedly not to mess with my weapons! Do you listen! NO! GO DIE IN A DITCH!" we heard. I was shaking in fear, this person was scary. The door slammed open and I saw it was the girl from before, Ariel.

Her gaze fell on me and I saw her eyes were bright red. I noticed the staff she had resting on her shoulder "Sorry about that, it just annoys me when someone touches my weapon." Ariel said scratching the back of her head "So it was you shouting?" I asked surprised "Nah, it was my fault!" we heard. Ariel glared behind her and a small black haired Shugo Chara with light blue eyes wearing a black button up shirt with a red tie, black shorts and shoes, on his back were black bat wings "Nice to meet cha. The name's Kou, Ari-chan's Shugo Chara." Kou said winking at us.

Ariel's eyes turned back to normal and she sighed "Really, stupid bug." She said shutting the door with her foot "I'm not a bug! Listen to me!" Kou shouted flying around her head. I covered my mouth to suppress my giggles and Ariel glared at me making me freeze up "Okay, I'm only here to teach you how to release your Dying Will Flames." Ariel said sitting on the opposite couch "Dying Will Flames..." I said remembering it.

Ariel lifted her left hand up to show us a silver ring with a black gem on her middle finger "First you need a ring. Next is to light it. Think of what you want to protect or what you want to complete, a dream or a wish if you will." She said. She closed her eyes and purple flames erupted from her ring. The ring broke after a second and she opened her eyes clicking her tongue "Shit, used too much again..." Ariel said picking up the broken pieces "Does that...normally happen?" I asked.

Ikuto glanced at her seemingly interested "No, this is just a low ranked ring. They break if too much power is put into it. The rings you guys have are B-ranked." Ariel replied "So...something we want to protect..." I said looking down at the ring. I closed my eyes focusing on what I want to protect 'My friends...my family...Flonne...Yuuki...I want to protect them all. I don't want to lose my friends!' I thought "Stop!" Ariel shouted. My eyes snapped open and large flames were coming off my ring in various colors "I...can't stop it!" I said scared. Ariel jumped over the table grabbing my hand.

My eyes widened when I saw her hands being burned when she pulled the ring off "Are you okay? Oh god, I'm so sorry." I said grabbing hold of her hands "It's fine. I'll...be back in a moment." Ariel said walking out the room "OI! Where the hell is a healer!" I heard "Now I feel guilty..." I said sad. Dad came in and I looked up at him with wide eyes "Daddy..." I said close to crying "It's fine, Ariel-chan has a...slight condition." Dad said scratching his cheek "Am I dangerous?" I asked staring at the ring on the ground "Not at all. Don't worry about it." Dad said patting my head.

I glanced at Ikuto and he stared at his ring. Bright purple flames came off and I heard dad chuckle "I guess you're like Hikaru, an alley cat." He said "How did you know that?" I asked curious "Hikaru also has cloud flames. She's...somewhat of a cat and she can turn into one. She's scary so don't get her too angry." Dad replied patting my head "...Will I hurt someone again if I light my flames. If I do then...I don't want to use it." I said standing up "Sora." I heard "Sorry, I'm...going home. I'll see you later." I said walking off.

~~Park~~

I sat on the swing pushing myself back and forth lightly "I'm...dangerous, aren't I?" I asked "You're not, Sora." Yuuki said flying in front of me "You need to believe in yourself more." Flonne said tapping my nose "Yeah..." I said smiling "Sora, stop putting yourself down." Skye said sitting on the pole above the swing. I remained silent and I heard him sigh above me.

Skye floated down so he was upside down staring at me "Cheer up, come on, follow me." Skye said floating off. I chased after him a bit curious and we ended up at the edge of the park overlooking the town. He looked a bit too solid to be a ghost right now so then he's using our flames to keep himself solid. I looked down at my watch to see a timer, which was counting down from 60 minutes "Skye, why..." I said looking at him.

Skye smiled and Flonne smiled understanding what he was doing. Yuuki grinned too and I looked between the two "What are you-" "Sora's heart: Unlock!" Flonne shouted "Skye's heart: Unlock!" Yuuki shouted. Bright lights clashed and I shut my eyes. My white wings sprouted from my back before turning black, my clothes changed into a blue long sleeve dress that ended at my knees, a white apron, my Aquamarine turned into a Lapis Lazuli and black shoes. There was a blue and white flowers headband on my head. I spun around then curtsied "Chara-nari: Flower Gem." Flonne and I said giving a smile.

I looked at Skye, his hair was the same but he had cat ears on his head and a matching tail swinging behind him. He was dressed in a sleeveless dress shirt with a loose black tie, slacks with a belt and combat boots on his legs. His hands had fingerless gloves with a skull and bones on them, his pupils were slit and he grinned at me "Chara-nari: Nyanko no Reaper." He said sticking his tongue out.

I puffed out my cheeks not amused at his teasing "Here, let's start." He said taking my hand moving me up to some stairs. He stayed down three "Let's start." He said his hands on top of a black keyboard with skulls all over it "What, why do you have a keyboard?" I asked "This is my weapon, using your power." Skye said holding my cheek in his hand. My eyebrows were knitted together in confusion and he only chuckled. The song he was playing sounded familiar. I closed my eyes taking in the song. My wings spread out until they were the same size as I was wrapping around me comfortingly.

"All of these, are my feelings

I can only express my feelings in words

I love you, but it's heavy

Is it only because of that?

Who is it that loves who?

How much time do we have left?

Disappearing, unable to be seen

Even though, I can still touch it

I tend to forget about my disappearing reflection

'If it's true then that's okay'

Is what I say because I'm just a coward after all

Let's discuss our little contract

If it happens I know I would fall for you once more."

Skye continued play and I smiled at him feeling a bit better. He grinned chuckling and I laughed before spinning on my feet jumping into the air. I flew few feet above the ground and I landed on the railing spreading my arms out wide. Skye changed the song and I looked back at him a bit surprised. I laughed realizing it was another song I know.

"Hey, Mr. Music

Spread your arms out wide

Hey, Mr. Music

Lately, it feels as if

My heart is off beat

I surround it by ice

But I still cannot move forward

I turn back to look at the

Good days when we were kids

Then I forget about the happiness

I was supposed to be finding!

When plain old days begin to overlap,

My instincts began to rust and it dulls

It's hard to live

Not needed

And lacking

It seems like I'm not having any fun!

Hey, Mr. Music

Spread your arms out wide

Hey, Mr. Music

Stand up and let's dance

I want to feel your hands in mine!

It was you that gave me

The courage to dance!

Even all my worries and hesitations

Floats to the surface

They gather within my heart

And it throws me off beat

My hope was just like the red string of fate

And it slowly disappears in the distance

I won't lose it

Erase it

Or stop it!

I will not give up on myself!

Hey, Mr. Music

Help me stop time

Hey, Mr. Music

Give me a smile

Show me the dream that

Seems like the start of a new love."

I looked at Skye and he grinned at me. I felt a bit better singing. I jumped standing behind him and I leaned against his back closing my eyes. My wings stilled spreading out wide. Skye knows me the best, he knows that singing will always help me calm down and feel better.

"Hey, Mr. Music

Hey, Mr. Music

Hey, Mr. Music

Hey, Mr. Music

Because all of us

(Hey, Mr. Music)

Even the weakest of creatures

(Hey, Mr. Music)

We shed tears of sadness

Hey, Mr. Music

Spread your arms out wide

Hey, Mr. Music

Stand up and let's dance

I want to feel your hands in mine!

It was you that gave me

The courage to dance!

Hey, Mr. Music

Help me stop time

Hey, Mr. Music

Give me a smile

Show me the dream that

Seems like the start of a new love

I want to feel your hands in mine!

It was you that gave me

The courage to dance!"

I was panting a bit and I turned around grabbing hold of both of Skye's hands. I smiled pulling him along as we flew into the sky. I laughed and he laughed with me. Skye let go of my hands landing on the ground easily without injuring himself and I flew down. My wings spread out before scattering the Chara-nari disappearing letting me return to normal "Thanks, Skye!" I exclaimed hugging him "Anything for you, Sora." Skye said ruffling my hair.

~~School~~

I jumped on Amu when I saw him. I laughed at his surprised face and I got off him "What's up?" I asked grinning "Sora, you scared me." Amu said sighing in relief "Sorry, sorry. Hey, can you still come today after school?" I asked "Huh, yeah sure." Amu said staring at me. I smiled at him and I giggled before running ahead. After thanking Skye we sang another four songs having a lot of fun, I'm still feeling hyper.

My excitement went to irritation when I saw the poster of Amu and I facing each other while I was crying. Above it in bold letters said 'Jokers fighting?!'. I grabbed it ripping it to pieces "Feel a bit emotional yesterday and people think I'm fight with you!" I exclaimed walking off "Well, I guess someone would have spotted it, eventually." Amu said laughing nervously "We're friends, we might fight but they posted something totally personal without even asking us for permission to even print it!" I exclaimed crossing my arms.

We went into the classroom and I had a bad feeling when I saw a girl fighting with her friends. She ran off calling them liars and I gripped my stone feeling uncomfortable. Skye looked at me and we spotted an X-egg "X-egg...Ah! What are we doing! We got to follow it!" I hissed snapping Amu out of his daze. He nodded and he ran ahead only to bump into a teacher. I sighed before running ahead "Catch up later! I'll find her!" I shouted looking over my shoulder. I jumped down the stairs two at a time hoping to catch up to her.

I ran outside a bit confused and I went towards the forest hoping to spot her "Should we chara change?" Yuuki asked "Or maybe you should fly?" Flonne said looking around "No, we can't. If we fly someone might see us and I don't think a chara change will really help here." I said as I continued to run. I tripped over a tree root, I attempted to stand up but I fell over grabbing my ankle in pain "It hurts!" I shouted in pain "Ah! You sprained your ankle!" Flonne shouted in worry "Are you okay? Wait here, I'll find someone!" Yuuki shouted flying off.

I stared at my ankle and I felt my eyes water "I'm useless, I hurt Ariel-chan yesterday...I caused Dad to worry...I can't be a Vongola Boss!" I shouted "You can." I heard a male voice "That's right, just believe in yourself." A female voice said. The Vongola egg wiggled out of my pouch flying in front of my face. It snapped in two showing two Shugo Chara instead of one. The girl had short green hair tied in a high ponytail with amber colored eyes, she wore a red suit with a black tie and there was the Vongola Symbol on the back of her coat. The boy had short green hair and amber colored eyes as well, he had a black suit with a red tie and the Vongola Symbol was on the back of his coat too.

The girl flew in front of my face smiling at me gently "I'm Tenshi, that's my brother Akuma." Tenshi said floating back a bit "Angel and devil?" I asked "That's right. We'll make you into a fine Donna." Akuma said smirking "First let's deal with that broken ankle." Tenshi said "That's right, you have Sky flames meaning you can use the others as well. Place your hand over your ankle." Akuma said ordering me around "But...yesterday..." I said "Don't complain, just do it!" Akuma shouted kicking me on the forehead "Akuma! Don't pick on her!" Tenshi shouted "We know what happened yesterday, you just lost control, you want to get better right? Well then now's a good time to learn!" Akuma shouted pointing at me.

I nodded my head determined to get this right. I pressed my knee against my chest holding my ankle with both hands closing my eyes "Focus on bright sun colored flames." I heard "Sun...yellow that sparkles..." I said seeing it among the others in my mind "Bring it out...slowly." I slowly pulled it apart from the others "From your heart, move it through your arms to your hands and out." it moved slowly hesitantly "Don't hesitate, don't hesitate, calm down, calm down." Tenshi said rubbing my cheek "Calm...I'm calm..." I said "Okay, just a bit more...okay, stop the flow." Tenshi said. I opened my eyes and I slowly stood up no longer feeling pain.

I cheered jumping up and down "I did it! I did it!" I shouted "Sora! I couldn't find-ah, you can stand." Yuuki said surprised "I did it! I used my flames without it going out of control!" I shouted happy "Now's not the time! Come on, we got to find Amu and the X-egg." Skye said grabbing my wrist now solid. I was dragged heading towards a large hidden building. I could hear something inside and I ran in to see Amu dodging the black energy left and right "Amu!" I shouted "Sora? Great timing!" Amu shouted getting out the way of another attack.

"Sora, use me." Tenshi said "But..." I said "It's okay, you did it before you can do it again." Akuma said nodding his head "Okay, let's go." I said nodding my head. I looked at Skye, no longer solid, and he smiled at me reassuring me "My heart: Unlock!" I shouted. Tenshi smiled at me gently going into her egg before flying into my chest. My hair flew around me and it was pulled up into a high ponytail. I wore a red suit with a skirt and black shorts peeking out underneath. Long knee high combat boots covered my feet and black fingerless gloves covered my hands with the roman number for 11 on the back. I spun around on my heels spreading my arms out wide letting a pair of revolvers appear in my hands along with the brown belt that held the hoisters, my gem changing into a bright red garnet. My arms lay limply at my sides "Chara-nari: Vongola's Red Gem." I said with a soft smile.

I looked at the revolvers in my hand and I glanced at the X-Chara before smiling brightly. It froze in fear and I pointed the guns at it "This won't hurt a bit, okay?" I asked smiling innocently "S-Sora...You're kinda scaring me." Amu said staring at me. I ignored the comment and I started shooting rapidly at it "Wait! You'll destroy the-You're not destroying anything." Amu said "The bullets that are fired off right now are Lighting Flames. They're mostly used for defense but Sora can use them to paralyze her enemies." Akuma said. One of my bullets hit and it was paralyzed. I fell to my knees exhausted the Chara-nari undoing itself as Amu got the X-Chara.

I almost fell forward onto my face but Kukai managed to catch me "I'm tired." I said struggling to stand up "Sora-chan, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you. **I'm very sorry.**" The little stewardess Chara said winking at me "It's fine. Don't worry about it." I said leaning against Kukai just so I can stand up "**You're a very cute girl. Why don't you dress up like one more often?**" she asked smiling "**I might but it's more fun to mess with people's heads, ne, Skye?**" I asked glancing Skye "I agree, it's funny to see people's reactions when they hear you're actually a girl." Skye said nodding his head "Hn? Well then, see you again." The stewardess said disappearing in an egg and flying off. That's one Shugo Chara saved but how many more are there?

We went to where the girl from before was. She woke up and I helped her stand up "Are you okay?" I asked a bit worried "I'm fine..." she said "You know...Change isn't that bad." I said my back to her "Huh?" I spun around smiling brightly "I realized that the change in my family...and the change in myself can be a good thing. It's not as scary as I thought." I said "...It's not that scary?" she asked "No, because I realized...there are people who will stand with me through thick and thin. People support me making the change possible." I said holding her hands in mine "People who support me..." she said looking at our hands "**I like English a lot. It's a fun language and I love songs from America.**" I said still smiling "E-Eigo (English in Japanese)..." she said surprised.

I smiled and she returned it "S-Sawada-kun...I-I want to say something to you." She said "Hai?" I asked smiling innocently "M-My name is Hatoba Yuki...P-Please go on a date with me before I leave for America!" Yuki said blushing like mad "D-Date?" I asked in shock along with everyone else "I almost forgot about this part." Skye said with a sweat drop "I-I really respect you, Sawada-kun...I may never come back to Japan that's why...I want to leave with a smile..." Yuki said looking away with a blush "U-Um...Sure, I guess." I said smiling stiffly "Wait, you can't!" Amu shouted "Eh, why?" Yuki asked looking at him with a tiny blush "Because you-" Nadeshiko covered his mouth smiling at us "He's just kidding, don't worry about it." she said smiling.

I sighed "I'll take you on a date during this weekend. Also, give me time and date when you plan on leaving for America." I said smiling "O-Okay!" Yuki exclaimed nodding her head. We heard the bell ring and I released a surprised shout "We're going to be late!" I shouted running while I held Yuki's hand "Wait for me!" we got to the classroom with me slamming the door open "S-Sorry we're late." Amu said panting next to me "Huh, isn't that the teacher you bumped into?" I asked staring at the messy haired male. He gave me a slight feeling of unease "Yes, I'm Nikaidou Yuu. It's nice to meet you, eto...Sawada Sora-san, right?" Nikaidou asked "That's right." I said nodding my head.

He smiled and tried to walk towards me but ended up tripping dragging me down with him "That's gotta hurt." Skye said wincing "Sora!" Flonne shouted "Are you okay?" Yuuki asked worried "Oh, dear." Tenshi said sighing "We got a lot of work to do." Akuma said shaking his head "Sorry..." Nikaidou said "It's fine just please get off." I said. I helped him up "Right, why don't we start home-wah!" Nikaidou shouted before falling over once again "He's worse than Dino-san and Dad." I said shaking my head. I pushed away that feeling of unease, no way such a clumsy guy can be dangerous.

~~After school, Vongola Corp.~~

I looked back at Amu with a small smile "Welcome, to Vongola's 'public' side if you will." I said leading him by the wrist to the elevators "Are you sure this is okay?" Amu asked looking around worried "Ah, Sora-sama, Tsukiyomi-san and Ariel-san are waiting for you upstairs." A lady said smiling at me "Thanks, and it's fine Amu." I said pressing the buttons on the elevator "She said 'Sora-sama'...don't tell me..." Amu said "Your Dad owns this place?" Ran asked excited "Yeah." I said nodding my head "Do they have any good art like they did in the lobby?" Mikio asked "They have a bit on every floor, just a few paintings." I replied smiling "You said Vongola's public side, why?" Susumu asked tilting his head to the side a bit confused.

I only laughed "Because, Vongola is a mafia family and Amu...I want you to join." I said "M-Mafia?" Amu asked "You don't have to answer it right now but I'd like you to at least train a bit to protect yourself." I said "When do I have to?" Amu asked "...When we're in middle school, answer at any time. That's the time Dad started." I said smiling "By the way who are we-" Amu asked "You're late!" Ariel shouted once she saw us "You!" Amu shouted pointing at Ikuto "Yo, Sora, Amu." Ikuto said waving his hand at us lazily "Ikuto...is actually the first member of my famiglia..." I said laughing nervously "Him? Off all people he's the one who attacked us, remember?" Amu asked pointing at him.

I puffed my cheeks out "Then why'd you bring him to my house that day?" I asked "Well...he wanted to apologize and I...felt guilty too for...making you cry." Amu said looking away embarrassed "Cute." I said deciding to tease him "Enough talk, here catch." Ariel said tossing a ring at each of us. I caught mine and Amu fumbled with his just a bit "A ring?" Amu asked confused "Rings are used to light flames." I said putting mine on. I took in a deep breath remembering what happened today. Sky, I had to accept all and watch over those I love 'Let me protect them to the best of my ability.' I thought "Sora! You're doing it!" Yuuki shouted. I looked down at the bright orange flames and I jumped in joy.

"So you can do it, after all." Ariel said nodding her head "Ariel-chan, I'm sorry about last time. Forgive me." I said bowing my head to her "No problem, it's fine. So, pinky, what is it you want to protect?" Ariel asked turning to Amu "I thought you said she was nice." Amu whispered to me "I said she seemed nice, I didn't talk to her much before." I said smiling "Hey! Listen, what is it you want to protect, answer me!" Ariel shouted her eyes going red. Kou was snickering behind her and I only shook my head amused "I guess..." I didn't notice the side glance Amu gave me as I was more occupied to see if I could light the other flames. I looked at Amu and I saw gentle green flames along with soft white ones "So you're a wind and snow user, not bad." Ariel said nodding her head.

I stared at her "I didn't know there were other flames..." I said "They don't appear often but once in a while someone has it. I heard this once...These flames only come out when they're needed the most. Everyone is born with the ability to use them but can't unlock them." Ariel explained. Skye flew above me and Ariel turned to him when he suddenly turned solid behind her "You!" she shouted about to hit him "Do I know you?" Skye asked confused "...No, never mind." Ariel said looking away.

I smiled innocently as Amu started questioning me about Skye. I walked to the taller boy's side hugging him surprising everyone "Skye~, thanks for yesterday." I said smiling "No problem. You need a break every once in a while." Skye said ruffling my hair "What do you mean by yesterday? Sora!" Ariel shouted. I smiled spinning around out of the way as she attempted to grab me. Skye laughed at us and I hid behind Ikuto as she hissed at me. I smiled at her and her anger disappeared before everyone started to laugh, Ikuto even chuckled a bit at us. I liked the feeling right now, it's like...I already have a famiglia and it's almost completed. I exchanged a look with Skye and he grinned and I smiled back at him 'I love this feeling.' I thought as Yuuki flew towards me content.

Me: Tired, dying now...

Sora: Cat-san...? Cat-san! Don't die!

Me: I need more sleep...and more fish...and more bacon.

Haku: -shakes head- really what's with your obsession with bacon lately?

Me: At least it's not as bad as my love for flan, it's good.

Haku: -sighs- Sora, can you please?

Sora: Right! Thanks so much for reading! Please Review!


End file.
